Best Friends
by kairiwilson1
Summary: *In the process of being rewritten*
1. Introduction updated

_Summary: Lea/Isa friendship (or lack of...lol) drabbles. _

_May include yaoi references in future drabbles, maybe not. It depends on my mood while writing these._

_( No likie, no readie. Though I'll tell you in the opening comment if it contains yaoi or not, lol. XD_

_Otherwise I'll try doing all 100 with strictly friendship fluff shit. XD )  
_

_Terrible summary, stfu._

_XD_

_This whole thing is for the 100 Themes Challenge._

_Rated T because I curse a lot in writing, and future drabbles involve sexual references and other bullshit reasons like that..._

_What, gotta protect the kiddies! D8_

**This first drabble includes two adorable little 5 year old children on one chilly snow day. Imagine them as you'd like. XD**

* * *

**Theme #001: Introduction**

It was a snow day in Radiant Garden, but that didn't stop the children from playing outside. Though schools were out for their week-long break, the children played on the school's playground. Some came on their own free will, others were forced into it by their parents. Some crap about "getting to know the others," or something like that.

One little redhead was a fine example of the former, even though a man who appeared to be an older version of the kid kept a close on him the whole time. Little Red (minus the femmy parts and the "riding hood") pranced around the playground as if he owned the place, quickly enlisting a few other children to help him take control of the slide tower.

There was also a fine example of the latter, unless you call a tired mother forcibly dragging her blue-haired son to the park _not_ being "forced into it by their parents." After a silent argument, the bluehead grumpily sat under the tower opposite the one the redhead claimed, poking at the snow and crafting sloppy mini snowmen.

Red was planning to extend his kingdom. There were three play towers, two which were his. Gaining the final tower would give complete dominance over the entire playground. He grinned as he left his two generals to guard the other two towers, bringing along his army of three year-old's for the final invasion. Blue saw them coming and rolled his eyes at them, scooting back until he was safely under one of the steps of the tower. Above him, kids were running around, preparing to defend themselves against in intruding toddlers. One kid saw Blue and pulled at his arm. "Help us! They're coming!" the kid said excitedly, pulling Blue out to all the other kids standing defense. "Um, okay," Blue had mumbled, unheard. Somehow, he found himself holding hands with two other kids, helping to make a wall of children surrounding the final tower. _Great..._

Red and the other toddlers noticed all the rebel kids joined forces (and hands) to block his army from gaining entry to the tower. "Looks like we'll have to beat them at _Red Rover_, Lea!" one of the younger kids said. All the other kids squealed and quickly lined themselves up, joining hands. Lea, as the redhead was apparently called, smirked and joined in their opposing wall. "First wall to fall down loses!" he called to their enemy forces, who nodded in agreement.

After five grueling minutes of name calling and and no success, Lea's group finally managed to break through the other wall of children, cheering victoriously as they ran through it. While Red and the others celebrated, even the kids who once rebelled were celebrating, Blue went back to his spot. His poor sloppy snowmen had be trampled back into the snow. He sighed and sat down to start rebuilding them.

Maybe an hour passed, maybe more or less, but soon many of the parents deemed it too cold for their precious little miracles to remain outdoors. As the park began to empty, fewer kids were around for Lea's amusement, so he resorted to playing on the swing. Now, it should be known that there are two swings on that very swing set, and one of the swings was already taken by a certain blue-haired boy.

Blue was solemnly swinging his feet a bit, not really trying to swing and not really paying attention to the hyperactive redhead who just body slammed the other swing.

Lea laughed carelessly as he swung on the swing by his stomach. Calming from his giggled, the redhead turned to see the blue-haired boy swaying with his head down on the swing next to his. "Hey, you okay?" Lea asked the other kid, still swinging on his stomach. Blue looked over at him and nodded slightly, not saying anything. Lea frowned at him, getting off his swing and going to stand in front of the other boy. He held out his hand.

"I'm Lea," he announced, smiling a bit. The boy on the swing looked up at Lea, then at his hand. Slowly, he let one hand let go of the frozen chain on the swing and reached for the redhead's hand. "Isa," he mumbled as the two shook hands.

Even, followed by a rowdy Braig, were passing by the playground on their way back to Radiant Garden's castle. Braig smiled at the scene and glomped Even. "Aww, it like kindergarten all over again," he cooed, pointing over to the two little kids on the swings. Even glanced at them before glaring at Braig and elbowing him in the chest to free himself of human contact. "That's because only kindergartners play in the snow," he snarly replied, picking up his pace. Braig rubbed his chest where he just got elbowed and glared at his elder...then the snow. He smirked and scooped up a handful of snow, packing it into a ball and throwing it at Even.

But last second, Even turned out and grabbed the snowball, throwing it back at Braig with more force. Somehow, the fluffy snowball had turned into an iceball and painfully collided with Braig in the gut. "OW!" Braig cried, doubling over in pain. Even smirked and walked away as Braig grumbled to catch up with him.

* * *

**EDIT:** _I decided to redo this one since it really bugged me how bad it was, lol. So I've edited it to make it longer and less shitty._

_I've also fixed it up a bit so it better matches with the later drabbles. Might as well mix them all into one master out-of-order story, right?  
_

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, this first one is extremely short...hence it's a drabble..._

_If you actually read it, then I applaud you. _

_I'll warn you now that I'm not really that good of a writer, but it's not like I write lemons just to show off that I can't write actual literature..._

_Which is why I'm doing the 100 Themes Challenge, to hopefully get better at writing._

_**Criticism is wonderful, and I will really appreciate any constructed criticism I get.3**_

_Though there is a difference between criticism and being plain out rude. Kthnx.  
_

_Oh, and flames are so entertaining to read, so feel free to flame if you honestly hate this.  
_

_So in my little fanon/canon mind, I'm assuming Lea and Isa were also childhood friends, thus meaning they met when they were children. And really, how old were you when you met your own friend by your choice?_

_If you had my mommy and were constantly sent to "play dates," then the appropriate answer would be "KINDERGARTEN."_

_And then you go home and tell your mommy about your new friend, 10 years later your mom hates your friend's guts._

_XD_

_Lol, anyway..._

_So this entire kindergarten theme was used simply because I wanted Braig to say his line._

_That's it, that's all._

_XD_

_Next theme is Love (ooh-la-la )_

_Reviews are 3  
_

_8D  
_


	2. Love

_This drabble's theme is **Love.**_

_I wrote it so you could view it as you'd like. If you want to see it as yaoi, you may, but you could also view it (hopefully) as a friendship love._

_I'll explain what I mean by that in the author's note, even though I think I mentioned it in the drabble itself._

_

* * *

  
_

**Theme #002: Love**

Love was an unfair word.  
To say you love someone, it's a bonding phrase. It's also a curse.  
Girls can say they love their girl friends and no one would think twice about it. To others, it's natural. Friends love friends. If a boy says he loves a girl, then it instantly means something romantic. No exception. With boys it was different. If a boy says he loves his boy friend, he's gay. The others just scorn (or stalk), thinking all men do together is fuck each other senseless.

What was love? Was it really just a feeling? If that, then what kind of feeling? That corny fluttery feeling people say they have when they're around the ones they love?  
Or could it be more than that?

The redhead pondered this as he walked the streets of Radiant Garden, hands in pockets. Love was supposed to be natural, wasn't it? Yet most people just think it's hot sex. But he knew that wasn't true.  
Love was.  
Love was...

How he was always there, even when he never wanted to be. Or how he sacrificed a little of his own dignity to cheer him up. But there were also the little, everyday things he did, like subconsciously holding doors open, offering to carry the heavy stuff, defending him when danger comes around...There were even the tiniest things, like remembering his favorite snack to bring on movie nights and which flavor of ice cream he currently craved...

There were times when they were younger and Red would be so down, so hopeless, and yet he'd be there to hold his hand, wipe away the tears. Hug him, even.

The little pieces built up, and Lea didn't know it, but he probably did the same for Isa. Sure, he could honestly say he loved his best friend. But he didn't have to.  
Love wasn't a feeling, it was an instinct.

* * *

**A/N:** _As I mentioned above, this could be view as either a yaoi or a friendship like love._

_You know how girls can be best friends and all huggy lovey and shit. (lol, I know me and my girl friends are like that. XD)_

_Well....who's to say boys can't have that kind of friendship....if they wanted to??_

_I mean, I think in most boys they have some sort of dignity radar in their brain that doesn't allow them to show affection to their friends like us girls do, but whatever, lol._

_XD_

_So Lea and Isa have a girly friendship, stfu._

_XD_

_This is why this set of drabbles is MY fanon/canon! _

_Reviews, criticism, and flames are 33333  
_


	3. Light

_This is my longest one so far, and will be a two part drabble. XD_

_And even though this one is my longest...it's probably the crappiest...XD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Theme #003: Light**

It was another one of Lea's brilliant ideas that led to the two boys camping on the castle grounds.  
Camping.  
On.  
The Castle's.  
Grounds.  
Literally.  
Radiant Garden was one of those world's that looked beautiful and filled with vegetation, but really only on the garden part was vegetation, and of course no one was allowed on the gardens. Everything else was lovely solid BRICK.  
With stone walls.  
But it had flowers~3  
(Kairiwilson: *shot*)

So Lea and Isa, Red and Blue, set up their camping gear for their camp-out night. And by setting up their camping gear, I mean Isa lugged it all to where ever Lea decided he wanted to sleep for the night. Eventually they found a rather appealing spot; dead center on the Castle's walkway. Hey, it's not like people actually had to use the walkway or anything.  
Lea and Isa were not camping alone, though. The only reason they were even allowed to camp on the Castle's front yard was because the youngest of Ansem's apprentices, Ienzo, wanted to study astronomy from a natural perspective. That, and he overheard the two friends planning their camping trip and used his adorable puppy dog stare to convince the two older boys to let him come along. In exchange, of course, Ienzo cleared for them to be allowed to camp on restricted grounds.

It was the middle of the summer, the evenings nice and warm from the radiation off the pavement. Isa brought along a tent, though it was really only for Ienzo if the kid wanted it. He and Lea were breaking out the sleeping bags and sleeping with the furries.  
"Did you remember the firewood?" Isa asked as he put up the tent. Lea was rolling out the sleeping bags and digging through the cooler of snacks they brought.  
"Of course not," Red replied cheerfully.  
"Idiot," Isa muttered under his breath.

It was near dark when Ienzo dragged himself reluctantly out of the Castle. Why oh why did he want to go camping again?? Ienzo honestly couldn't remember anymore, but he was curious about the stars at night. He had a theory that maybe—just maybe—each star in the sky was a world, and when a world was consumed by darkness, it's goes out.  
The other apprentices thought he was just being silly when he proposed the idea. Discouraged, Ienzo steadily stopped talking since then, earning a reputation as the "mute apprentice." Ah, now he remembered. He wanted to find proof that his theory might actually work.  
Silently, the child prodigy walked over to the "campsite" and plopped himself promptly on the sleeping bag closest to the tent.  
"Hey, kid." Lea smiled and waved at the young boy. Said young boy just gave him a blank stare.  
"Okay then..."

The three sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the sun set completely. The only sound was Lea munching on his ice cream bar. Once it was dark enough to see the stars shinning, the boys all took their positions: Lea and Isa laid back on their sleeping bags, Isa brought out a pen and a piece of paper and drew a T-chart; Lea's name was scribbled on the left, and Isa's on the right. Ienzo got out out his own little notebook and pen and instantly started taking notes, such as the time it currently was and his observations.  
"Alright, time to get the constellation contest going!" Lea cheered. Ienzo gave them a confused look, to which Isa briefly replied, "Who ever can find the most constellations first wins."  
Ienzo cocked his head to the side.  
"The prize is a year's supply of CAT FOOD!" Lea grinned. Isa raised an eyebrow at his friend, but made no comment. Ienzo, however, noticeably inched away closer to the tent.

"Milky Way! That's 17, now!" Lea smirked triumphantly as Isa added another little line to Lea's side of the chart. By the time the score was 24-16, the clouds started coming in and it was harder to see the stars. Isa shrugged in defeat as Lea cheered about his soon to be cat food collection. Ienzo had long since fallen asleep. "You did remember to bring the flashlight, right?" Isa asked suddenly. "Why? Are you suddenly afraid of the dark?" Lea teased. Isa glared at him, "Noo, but it kind of _pitch black_ now that the moon isn't out."  
"Ha! You ARE afraid of the dark!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
The little argument would've gone on longer had Isa not punched Lea [hard] in the arm. Red recoiled in pain, rubbing his arm, while Isa dug around they bag of random crap they brought, which was reasonable named (as written on the side of the bag), "The Bag of Random Crap," through "Crap" was written in marker on top of a scribbled out "Shit." After blindly digging through the bag, Isa found the batteries for the flashlight...but no flashlight. "This is utter bullsh—crap." Isa muttered. He began frantically searching the bag again when a tiny hand pinched a small portion of his sleeve and tugged. Isa looked over his shoulder and met a flashlight being held out to him, Ienzo a few steps away holding said flashlight up. For a moment all they did was stare at each other; Isa wondering why Ienzo was suddenly awake holding out the flashlight to him, Ienzo wondering when the hell the other would take said flashlight as it was too much of an effort to hold it up for more tan two seconds. Lea, naturally, was reaching into the cooler again, though this time he took out a bag of chips.  
He ripped the bag open and plopped a chip into his mouth.  
Munch.  
Munch.  
Munch.

"Thank you," Isa said as he relieved the younger boy from the plastic flashlight, and then proceeded to unscrewing the top and adding in the batteries. After the flashlight was set, Isa turned it on—as that's what you'd typically do with a flashlight, you'd turn it on....oh...lol...XD (if you're as tired as the writer right now, you should be getting very _interesting_ images right now....XD)—as the purpose of a flashlight is to turn it on and provide light and shit like that...  
"Aw, a pup and his flashlight," Lea commented as he reached—yet again—for another chip.  
Munch.  
Munch.  
MUNCH.  
"Hey Lea," Isa started. Red looked up. "What?" But before he could finish his one word question, Blue jumped on top of him and shined the flashlight in Lea's eyes.  
"Pupil test!"  
"AHH!! THE LIGHT!!! IT BUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!!!!!"

* * *

**A/N: **_This theme is Light....lol..._

_XD_

_The next theme is Dark..._

_I actually wrote this before BBS came out, and now that BBS is out, it was announced that Ienzo does not talk._

_Ever._

_I don't know exactly WHY he doesn't talk, but hell, I lucked out with assuming he didn't!_

_XD_

_In this one....I would say Lea and Isa aren't quite 15ish yet as they're seen in BBS..._

_So maybe they're around...12 or something...thus making Ienzo around 7 is he's 10 in BBS._

_So many IFs._

_XD_

_Reviews, criticism, and flames are 3333  
_


	4. Dark

_It's funny...the last one was so long...and this one is so short..._

_XD_

_This theme is "Dark," and is the part 2 to "Light."_

* * *

**Theme #004: Dark**

While Lea was still somewhat blind (if you call seeing bright dots everywhere blind), he reached around the cooler (again?? o..O) for something to drink.  
"Oh mai loord~" He sang, taking out a bottle of soda. "Root Beer~!" Lea did a stupid little "Huzzah!" like hand motion, which involved him thrusting his arm (the one with the soda bottle in it) into the air victoriously, before opening the actual can. Isa, naturally, noticed this immediately.  
"DON'T OPEN THE CAN!! YOU JUST SHOOK IT!!!"  
"Too late~!" Lea grinned as his popped the tab, soda exploding from the can and, unfortunately, spreading all over the poor little flashlight. Now listen children: Flashlights and Root Beer don't mix all that great. And usually the Root Beer will win.  
And in this case it did.  
The flashlight flickered out with a few sparks.  
If it weren't so damn dark outside, Lea would've probably been able to see Isa's death glare, thus avoiding a wack on the head. But he couldn't see, sooo....  
"Ouch! Isa!"  
"Idiot."

And through all this, Ienzo had somehow managed to fall asleep...again.

* * *

**A/N: **_This whole camping thing both "Light" and "Dark") was inspired by a real life camping trip my friend and I had. She was heavily relying on the moon for light because she was afraid of the dark but didn't want to admit it (plus we were star gazing) and then all these clouds came in. Unlike Isa, she flipped out and started spazzing and shit. XD_

_So I dug out the flashlight from the cooler (because my mom found it necessary to pack the flashlight with the food...) and had to blindly unscrew the top and reverse the batteries (because my mom puts the batteries in backwards so I won't waste any batteries by accidentally turning it on). Of course, I'd be asshole Lea, making fun of my spazzy friend, who then pulled an Isa by jumping on me, sitting on her knees on my stomach, and flashing the damn flashlight in my eyes._

_I FUCKING HATE PUPIL TESTS._

_XDDDDDDDDDDD_

_So anyway, later the night I reached for a soda, it exploded when I opened it, got the flashlight soaked, and it burned out._

_XD_

_My friend was soooooo pissed._

_XD_

_Anyways..._

_Reviews, criticism, and flames are 3333333  
_


	5. Seeking Solace

_My second longest one thus far: Seeking Solace._

_Though I've completely somewhat ignored the "seeking solace" part..._

_..._

_um...um..._

_KITTIES!!!_

_8DDDD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Theme #005: Seeking Solace**

To put it simply, another one of Even's gosh darn experiments went terribly, terribly wrong. The two boys that were once boys were no longer boys...well, they were boys...but they were no longer HUMAN boys. Instead they woke up (after a minor explosion) in form of little felines. The slightly bigger kitten had blue fur, and one could easily identify him as Isa. The other, rather slim red cat was obviously Lea.  
Unfortunately, kitties are not very lucky in Radiant Garden if they're caught by the kittynapper; which they were, of course. Isa was worked on first (poor thing!), and after much unconscious pain, the blue kit was returned to the kitty waiting area. In his place, another kitten near by was picked up and dragged off to his impending doom.

Poke.  
"Soooooo....."  
Poke. Poke.  
"What'd they doooooooooo.....??"  
Poke. Poke. Pokepokepokepoke.  
"Psssssssssssst!"  
The blue kit rolled his eyes and glared at his red furred friend. "What?!" he hissed at him.  
"Guess what?"  
"What?"  
Red snickered. "You're a hermaphrodite!"  
Blue tried to claw at him, but his claws were no longer there, a fact that made Lea howl with kitty laughter. "SHUT UP!!" Isa hissed at his friend again.  
Red rolled around in his new kitty body. "It's okay, Isa. Lot's of people love getting their pride and joy cut off."  
"You're not helping."  
"Then think of it this way," Lea sat up straight, "I'm probably next!"  
Isa just raised a kitty brow. "You're happy about getting your NAILS RIPPED OFF and your KITTY MANHOOD CUT OFF?!?!"  
Lea's kitty happy face dropped to a kitty sad face.  
"Oh shit...didn't think of it that way..."

For a moment, the two kittens sat in silence, Isa laid down on his stomach, grimacing through the immense pain that the painkiller drugs were NOT helping with, while Lea just wandered around the perimeter of the holding area, clearly trying to find a way out. With no luck, Lea padded back over to his de-manned kitty friend and sat down.  
"I just realized..." Lea started.  
"What?" Isa asked boredly.  
"Cats can give themselves blowjobs if they wanted."  
Silence again.  
"Why the hell are you even _thinking_ about that?!?!"  
"Well it's true!" Lea pouted. "They can lick every part of their body!"  
Isa banged his kitty head against the stone floor. "You're looking forward to that, aren't you?"  
"Hell yeah!" Lea smiled, as much as a kitty could smile. "Cats also always land on their feet, you know," he mused.  
"If you're trying to make a hopeless situation seem good, it's not working." Isa mumbled to the floor. Lea ignored him though. "And we get to eat liver in GRAVEY! Doesn't that sound delicious!! Yum!"  
"No, it sounds like cat shit—"  
"But we ARE cats, so it's OUR shit!"  
"That's a terrible and disgusting way to put it!"  
"And we get to wear collars that choke us half to death that has someone else's name on it!"  
"We're like slaves that way."  
"And we get to be pampered and loved by our new family—"  
"This fucking sucks."  
"And we get to stay trapped in one house alllllllll day!"  
"Lea, shut the hell up before I—"  
"And maybe we'll be able to go to the Jellicle Ball!"  
Isa banged his head against the stone floor again and again, hoping for the concussion that, unfortunately for him, would cease to come.

On a brighter note, Even was the one to adopt them after Lea had been striped of his kitty manhood and claws, and after he turned them back into humans, Even was able to restore their lost parts (much to the embarrassment and awkwardness to the victims.)

* * *

**A/N: **_The whole "kitty Lea and Isa get neutered" thing was inspired by my real life kitten, Demyx._

_..._

_Yes, I actually named my kitten Demyx..._

_And he was born on Axel Day, Year of the Demyx! 8D (8/8/09)_

_ANYWAYS._

_Poor Demmy got declawed and neutered last week, and so I wondered "Lol, what if you got turned into a kitty and declawed and neutered??" and then I thought...hell...Isa/Saix is most commonly related to werewolves...which are dogs....so it'd be ironic if Isa was turned into a kitty...with the whole dog vs. cat shit thing going on...?_

_lol..._

_XD_

_Don't question my mind. There are no answers._

_As usual:_

_Reviews, criticism, and flames are 333333  
_


	6. Break Away

_Lol....shortest one by far...78 words...XD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Theme #006: Break Away**

"Lea, I'm pretty sure that's not what the sign meant."  
The two boys glanced over at the now completely destroyed gummi ship. On the shattered remains of the windshield there was a piece of paper with only two words on it in bright, red marker: "Break Away."

Lea shrugged, swinging his beloved metal baseball around and resting it on his neck.

"Should've told me that before I smashed it," he smirked.

* * *

**A/N: **_Lol...._

_that's all I really have to say..._

_lol, at my fail idea..._

_XD_

_Reviews, criticism, and flames are 33333333  
_


	7. Heaven

_This theme is "Heaven."_

_I don't know what your view of "Heaven" is, but typically Heaven is referred to as the perfect place you go to after life to relax and chill and be completely in bliss._

_But isn't that possible in life, too?_

* * *

**Theme #007: Heaven**

It was that time of year again.  
Hearts racing.  
Eyes on the clock.  
The teacher droning on and on about homework and such.  
The seconds ticked by so unbearably slow that last period of the day.

And finally it came.  
The little doorbell of freedom rang through the speakers.  
The students were racing out of the room before the teacher could get another word out. In a matter of minutes, the entire schoolyard was completely empty of children.

"End of 5th grade at last~!" Lea cheered, dumping his backpack carelessly who knows where and walking away, digging out a few spare munny from his pocket. Isa dumped his backpack next to his friend's and trailed behind the redhead. "The usual?" Lea asked, counting out his munny. "Yeah," Isa mumbled, taking a seat on a nearby bench while Lea ran towards the ice cream shop. A few minutes later, Red returned, with two sea-salt ice cream bars. Quite honestly, Isa wasn't as fond of the flavor as his friend was, but for some reason Lea adored it. Which was enough reason to put up with it, Isa assumed.

For a while they sat on the bench, then moved up to a wall to get a better view of the scenery. Lea was on his 7th ice cream bar by the time sunset came. "This place never changes." Isa commented. Lea jumped a little at the break of silence, but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, probably never will."

Silence loomed over them again for a while. The setting sun made the cloudy sky a mass of pinks and oranges blended together. Even the world's famous gardens glowed in the sinking golden beams of sunlight.

It wasn't until the sun was long out of sight until the silence was broken again. "It's a shame heaven doesn't last forever, huh?" Lea asked, for once he sounded slightly disappointed. Isa made a "hmph" noise.  
"Nothing does," he mused.

* * *

**A/N: **_This was mostly inspired by _The Lovely Bones._ (Comes out January 15th, OMFG!!!!)_

_My point is, that nothing, even Heaven, lasts forever. Savor the moment while it lasts, or something. XD_

_And I just realized that no alt characters show up! D8_

_I went back to all the previous drabbles just to replace my alt hearts with 3_

_XD_

_As usual:_

_Reviews, criticism, and flames are 33333  
_


	8. Innocence

**_WARNING: _**_Contains banana mind rape._

_XD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Theme #008: Innocence**

Usually, the walking-home-from-school snack was the traditional sea salt ice cream. But on days like today, Lea didn't have enough munny, meaning that earlier that week he blew off all his allowance on previous duo sea salt ice cream bars and other random crap...like bandages for when he or Isa cut themselves via that damn square frisbee.

Adding all this up, one could assume it was Friday, the last school day of the week—unless you had detention, then the last school day would be Saturday. And it was Friday today.

So on Fridays, after Isa had figured out this usual pattern—as well as the fact that Lea always pays for the ice cream, and Isa never even offers to help with the paying....you know, like how a good, considerate friend would do? Offering to split the price of simple ice cream...?——Isa made it a habit of his to bring his own little snack of choice.

While Lea dug through his pockets—surprised that he has no munny on yet _another_ Friday afternoon—Isa opened up his lunch bag and brought out a typical, yellow banana. Bananas were wonderful snacks to eat on the way home from school. Sure, they weren't as salty or sweet as sea salt ice cream, but they were Isa's favorite fruit.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened as the two boys walked home from school each Friday; the only difference from Friday and the school days was the food choice. They chatted about their day; mostly Lea complained about how he doesn't want to waste another Saturday in detention, Isa would peel his banana and remind his redhaired friend of the rule he broke that day or earlier that week, Lea would reply in his defense that it was totally necessary, Isa would beg to differ, Lea would give him a look and then would make a "hmph" sound and stick his nose up, notably walking a bit faster...

And then it was around that time when Isa would begin eating his banana snack.

Usually nothing happened. Lea and Isa would have only a moment of silence before Lea got over his "taking offense" pose and went on to babble about whatever was on his mind at the time; Isa would just continue the consumption of his snack and reply appropriately when necessary.

Today was only a tad bit different.

Isa had only taken one small bite, the tip of the banana, when Lea winced. Red blinked a few times and shrugged it off, turning back to his friend to meet a raised blue eyebrow. "What?" Lea asked innocently. Isa just shook his head. "Nothing." Lea didn't wait for anything more. "Ha! You missed it, today in 3rd period....."

Lea babbled on endlessly about what Isa had apparently missed in 3rd period, to which Blue wanted to respond that of course he missed it, they didn't share the same 3rd period class. But Isa didn't say anything. Instead, he let his friend continue his rambling as he took another bite out of his snack.

Lea sharply cut off from what he was saying. Within a blink of an eye, he was on his knees, arched over, clutching his crotch. "Holy shit!" he cried in utter agony. Isa almost dropped his beloved banana snack (he didn't, of course. Apparently his snack is more important than the possibility that he might need two hands to help his friend...) and knelt down to his fallen friend. "Lea? What's wrong?" Isa asked in a sudden panic. He might actually have to discard his banana to help his friend! Oh noez! Lea's head was bent down, his face hidden from Isa's view. "My..." Lea managed, his voice quivering. "My....." Isa rolled his eyes. "Your what?" he asked slightly irritably. Lea sucked in a forced breath. "My....banana." he chuckled a bit before getting lost in a fit of giggles. Isa slapped his free hand against his face, asking himself why the hell he put up with this.

Isa stood up and wacked Lea upside the head. "No comment." Lea just laughed as he rubbed his now sore head. "Ha, that was perfect, and you know it!" Isa stuck his tongue out. "Idiot. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Lea just snickered and stood up again. "You gonna finish that?" Red asked, pointing to the half eaten banana. Isa shrugged, "I don't know. Considering you just spoiled my appetite by mind raping the image of the banana...." he trailed off. Lea snickered again.

"Heh. Did you know bananas have that stuff in them that makes you shit like mad?"

"That's _wonderful_, Lea."

"True fact. Got it memorized?"

Isa took a large bite out of the banana and chewed it in Lea's face. "Mmmmmmm. Mah yummeh shit causim bahnahnah!!" Lea burst into laughter; Isa swallowed his portion and join in.

Laughter.

Sweet, innocent laughter...

"Here, you can have the peel." Isa said as he dumped the useless banana peel on his friend's shoulder. Lea grimaced at the banana peel and picked it up by two fingers. "But no one likes the outer part of the banana. It's the inside that's good." Isa gasped dramatically, "But Lea! The insides make babies!" Lea chuckled darkly and threw the peel away. "Well, at this rate," Lea said calmly, "I'm surprised bananas aren't giving off mononucleosis."

Isa just shook his head and tried to hide his smile. "Lea, I think you've had a bit TOO much sea salt ice cream..."

* * *

**A/N: **_I'd like to point out now that I have sooooooooo many issues....XD_

_Lol..._

_Note to self: Stop writing while eating a banana and talking to pervy guy friends on MSN. _

_XDDDD_

_Like always:_

_Reviews, criticism, and flames are 33333  
_


	9. Drive

**WARNING: **_Contains a biased opinion of ice cream flavors the author has never personally tried._

* * *

**Theme #009: Drive:**

Lea and Isa were best friends, that they both knew. And by now, Isa has learned not to ask any questions. Because ninety-nine percent of the time, he just really didn't want to know. So when Lea casually came zooming by him on a golf cart, Isa just shook his head and kept walking.

"Hey, Isa!" Lea steered the cart so it was trailing behind his blue haired friend. Isa simply turned his head slightly, indicating he acknowledged the other's presence.

"Wanna go for a drive?" Lea asked deviously.

Blue stopped walking. "There's no roads here to drive on, Lea."

Lea chuckled. "True enough. But there's plenty of wide sidewalks."

Isa thought it over. "And you're just going to keep pestering me all the way home until I get into the golf cart, right?"

"Yup!" Red chirped.

Isa sighed and got into the backseat, sitting facing the world behind the cart. Lea feigned a pout. "Fine! Don't sit next to me!" he cried dramatically.

"I'm watching for company."

"Heh. Fair enough." Lea stomped on the gas petal, reaching an amazing five miles per hour, and "sped" off around the plazas and their wide, overly-decorated sidewalks.

The two drove around in circles for a few minutes before Isa finally yelled at Lea to stop.

"God damnit, Lea! Stop driving around the fountain!!"

"NEVER!"

Evil Laugh.

_SMACK._

Defeat.

"Joy kill." Lea muttered irritably under his breath as he rubbed the spot on his head that was now growing a bump. Isa reclined in his spot, staring boredly at the scenery.

Lea drove the golf cart around town after a while—you could only circle the plazas so much until even Lea got bored doing so—and steered his way towards his favorite ice cream shop.

"Want anything?" Lea asked as he dug out his wallet.

Isa glanced over at the list of ice cream flavors, ignoring the strange duck that owned the shop who was giving the boys a weird look for traveling via golf cart. "Yeah...I'll try the strawberry banana this time..."

Lea gave a dramatic gasp. "What? No sea salt ice cream?"

"Well, today's an adventurous day," Isa replied, equally dramatic, "so I decided I'd try something new."

The two boys glared at each other for a few seconds before Lea turned towards the duck and said, "Make that two strawberry bananas."

The daylight was soon to be gone when the two boys stopped again. Isa was finishing off his ice cream—which he admitted wasn't as good as sea-sailt ice cream, to which Lea replied that Isa was just being prejudiced against ice cream colors, as the strawberry banana ice cream was pink, and the sea-salt ice cream was blue—and Lea's ice cream stick was bare and sticking out his mouth (for Lea is too lazy to drive towards a trash can, yet he doesn't litter, so the stick stays in his mouth until he can throw it away) when Lea stomped on the break, making a cart jump slightly, though not much.

They were, after all, only going a maximum of five miles per hour.

"Little girl, shouldn't you be getting home?" Lea asked boredly, though his tone was kind. Isa turned around to see who Lea was talking to. He regretted ever looking.

The black haired girl ignored the question and walked up to Lea. "So, you're the ones driving around in the golf cart!" She said excited. Lea laughed. "Yeah, I would assume so. Why? Are we making front page news or something?"

The girl—Yuffie or whatever, if Isa remembered correctly—just giggled. "Sort of. These two big guys were asking us if we saw a red haired boy driving a golf cart around anywhere." She said cheerfully.

Lea's smile dropped slightly. "Heheh...did they say what they wanted?" He asked nervously.

Yuffie went into a thinking pose for a few seconds before saying, "Nope! But they didn't look too happy~!" And with that, she skipped away.

"Okay then..." Lea started up the cart again and started driving down the pavement.

Isa couldn't hold it in any longer. "Where exactly did you get this cart from?" He asked cautiously.

Lea chuckled nervously. "Heheh, welllll...."

Red didn't need to say anything; Blue got his answer a few seconds later when Dilan and Aeleus came chasing after them, shouting "Stop the golf cart this instant!" and "You two are in a load of trouble!"

Meanwhile, Ienzo sat on wall eating some sea-salt ice cream observing the scene below, cell phone in hand with a new text message from Even, assuring him that the mysterious golf cart thief was currently being tracked down and will be brought in later for interrogation and that Ansem and Ienzo's golf day will be next weekend.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okies, so here's another one!_

_Theme numero 9: Drive_

_Next Theme: Breathe Again_

_...._

_..._

_..._

_Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do for that one. _

_XD_

_While I remember to do this..._

_ I give thanks to....  
_

ForteEXEMaster_ and _TornAngelWings_ for the reviews~_

RuRu2_, _Silver Wolf Demon_, _SteelStar_, Superior of the In-between, and _TornAngelWings_ for the favorites~_

_and_

SteelStar_ and _TornAngelWings_ for the story alerts~_

_It's all really appreciated. 333_

_So until next time~_

**Reviews, critisim, and flames**_ are a heart...and I would love to post up a heart...but the alt symbol boesn't show up and the arrow thing for the "less than 3" like heart doesn't appear.....sooo....just pretend there's a heart there. _


	10. Breathe Again

**WARNING: **_Contains the fuck word! _

_..._

_I mean.._

_The "F" word!_

_D8  
_

* * *

**Theme #010: Breathe Again:**

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Fucking.

Tick.

There was no "tock" to follow the "tick," mainly because the clock was broken, so it would only ever "tick" and never "tock" again. Lea tapped his pencil against his desk as a substitute for the "tock."

Tick.

Tap.

Tick.

Tap.

Red yawned. Of course they would put the broken clock in the detention room. Fucking bastards. Miss Bitch Lady was in charge of the detention students today. All she did was read quietly at her desk, but she had hawk ears. One sound from anyone landed them in another month of detention. If you kept talking for whatever reason, she'd get out her stick of doom and beat you upside the head.

And of course the school system knew about this, but they don't say anything. Apparently, they like her way of disciplining students.

Luckily, Miss Bitch Lady stepped out for a lunch break, barking at the detention kids to shut the fuck up and stay quiet while she was gone. Not her words exactly, but basically that's what she said.

The door closed.

Heels pounded against the hallway floors, fading away until they were too distant to hear.

Silence.

Utter silence.

And then noise.

Quiet noise, but noise none the less.

Lea poked the kid in front of him, who seemed to be sleeping. He had an interesting hairstyle of choice, having a mullet for a head. Lea couldn't really complain, though, as his own hairstyle was kinda out there.

"Hey~..." Lea hissed.

Poke.

Poke.

"Wake up~..."

Poke.

Poke.

The kid stirred a bit. "Whaa?" he mumbled, blinking his eyes a few times to clear his vision.

Lea brightened up, happy that his chosen victim was now awake and ready to entertain him. "Hey there, sleepyhead!" Lea said cheerfully.

Mullet boy just rubbed his eyes. "Mm..'h'llo..." he mumbled, still clearly tired.

"What are you in for?" Lea asked, trying to get some sort of conversation up.

Mullet boy looked at him. "Sleeping," he stated as though it were obvious.

"Really? Wow, never would've guessed." sarcasm poisoned Lea's happy tone. He smiled regardless.

"And you?" the boy asked, doing so for the sake of being polite, though he didn't really give a flying pig.

Lea hesitated. Quite honestly, it all just kind of built up after a while..."I stole a golf cart and went on a joyride with my friend," Lea chuckled. "It was worth it."

Mullet head raised and eyebrow. "That was _you_?" He asked, clearly surprised.

"Who'd you think it was? Santa Claus?!" Lea joked, though mullet boy didn't seem very amused. "What's your name, anyway?" Red asked, only slightly annoyed at the boy's ignorance to Lea's awesome sense of humor. (COUGH) The boy shrugged the question off. "Wait, shouldn't your friend be in detention to?"

Lea chuckled deviously. "Yes, he should. But he'll be joining me in detention for the next month or so, anyways, simply because he's missing detention today..." Lea cheerful grin suddenly turned rather dark and evil...

Mullet boy noticeably inched away. "Why? What did you do?"

Lea glanced at the cloak. "Well, assuming we've been here for about 3 hours already, I'd say Isa should be waking up.....just about now." he glanced, unfazed by the thought of Isa killing him later for turning off his alarm clock the previous night.

The boy caught on and whistled a long, low note. "Better hold your breath now, you'll need it later," he mused.

* * *

**A/N: **_Lol, I couldn't think of anything for this theme....XD_

_So I add in a somebody version of Demyx and cross my fingers. _

_XD_

_Lol, so instead of the theme being in this one, it's a foreshadowed even that I'm too lazy to write._

_*shot*_

_Anyways..._

_I have exams all this week, so I'm not sure when I'll get the next one up. Hopefully soon..._

_WEWT! NUMERO TEN! 8D_

_Only nine more sets of ten to go! 8D_

_I give thanks to:_

SteelStar, The Grim Reeper, RuRu2, _and _surxi25 _for the wonderful reviews~[insert hearts here]_

The Grim Reeper _for the favorite~ [insert heart here]_

_and_

surxi25 _and_ The Grim Reeper _for the story alert/watch thingie..~[insert hearts here]_

_for drabble 9 [heaaaartttttssss]_

_It was because of those I forced myself to write this theme simply so I can get to the next few ones much faster. I actually have a few ideas in store for the next few themes, so hopefully they'll come out good and not utter shit like this one._

_XD_

**Reviews, critisim, and flames**_ are a heart. [insert hearts here]_


	11. Memory

_This time the drabble revolves around Axel...._

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!_

_

* * *

_

**Theme #011: Memory:**

Day 357.

Axel sat alone on the clock tower that day; pen in one hand, ice cream in the other. His dear journal that was given to him a few years back when he joined the Organization sat beside him on the edge, closed. Red sighed as he munched on his ice cream. For once, he couldn't seem to taste the sweet saltiness of his favorite ice cream. No wait...it was _Lea's_ favorite ice cream, not his. Without a heart, what could he possibly have to favorite? To hold dear?

Hmph...Lea...

Up until Saïx mentioned that name, Axel had never thought about it. His memories of those days were nearly lost to him.

Then Roxas joined.

Bits and pieces of the memories returned; some fun, some not. The more he remembered, the more empty Axel felt, longing for emotions that were not there. But to be able to laugh again—maybe the illusion was worth it...

Axel finished his ice cream and tossed the stick aside, picking up his journal. He had only written a few entries since his non-existence, all of them short and brief, taking up only a few lines. His next entry would be his last, that he knew.

"_Roxas left. It's so like him to just leave that WINNER ice cream stick behind. Come tomorrow, I'll probably get the order to hunt him down, but leaving that here makes it feel so permanent. I wish the three of us—"_

Axel stopped. _Three?_ He wrote out his thought.

Was that really what he wanted? Roxas and Xion...? Non-beings he, himself, has only known for barely less than a year...? The memories of another friendship had recently occupied his mind, making Axel question his true intentions.

As terrible as it sounded, Roxas and Xion were just....tools. Tools to be used. They—or rather, Roxas—were the key to regaining his heart.

To regaining his true friend.

"_No."_ Axel continued his quick scribble, _"That the two of us could share some ice cream again someday. That's what it is to be friends."_

Axel closed the journal and pocketed his pen. Below him, Roxas entered the Station Plaza. Some part of him wanted to go down and greet him; apologize for all he's done and explain everything, get another bar of ice cream....

But Roxas wasn't the one Axel wanted to share those words with....

Silently, the red head retreated back to his room via dark portal, feeling more alone in the world than he had ever felt.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry this took so long. I started writing this theme on Wednesday, but I had so many different ideas for this one, I couldn't decide which one to use. So I was constantly going back to the list of themes to see if my ideas could tie in with any other theme so I could narrow down the list of ideas._

_I ended up using none of them._

_I was broswing KH Wiki a few hours ago stalking up on a few of the articles to see if any new BBS stuff was added (and, of course, there was none. Damn bastards and their spoiler policy...) and I came across the Secret Reports from Days. I haven't personally unlocked them all yet (I fail, lol), so I was reading through them for the hundredth time. When I read Axel's last entry, I began to wonder._

_The first time I read it, which was a few months ago, I had figured when Axel said "Two" he meant only Roxas, since Xion and Roxas were basically the same non-existent person. But now knowing that Lea and Isa, Axel and Saix's somebodies, were duo friend, I assumed that maybe Axel meant Saix/Isa instead of Roxas/Xion??_

_And so comes this emoish like drabble. XD_

_As for why Axel would try again to become friends with Roxas? Well, knowing that Roxas had lost all his memory, Axel could at least abuse that fact and get one friend back temporarily while Axel and Saix's relationshit remained shaky. XD_

_Wow, that sounds terrible...XD_

_Many thanks to everyone who commented/faved/alerted from the last drabble. I would love to thank you all, but it's nearly midnight here and I would like to get some sleeeeeeeeeeeep. XD_

_Reviews/criticism/flames are loooove [insert heart here]  
_


	12. Insanity

**WARNING: **_Contains...baby doll torture? "^~^_

_

* * *

_

**Theme #012: Insanity:**

"Congratulations! It's a hermaphrodite!"

It was those four words that probably killed Isa a little bit more on the inside. Lea, however, found it rather hysterical. Typical.

Unless you haven't figured it out yet, Lea and Isa were in a health education class. The course they were now taking in said health class was child development; and at one point in time during the class, you'd be paired up with someone and raise a baby doll for a week. A classic assignment, really, but when you're paired with Lea and your baby is a hermaphrodite, then you'd find yourself in Isa's position: Trying not to shoot yourself.

After partners were established, Lea went up to get the baby doll. Like many of the other new fathers and mothers, he went to check the gender of the baby he selected at random (because at Radiant Garden, educators don't hide from the fact that you might actually have a son when making new life forms, and so male baby dolls are mixed with female baby dolls during instruction) and was mildly amused at first. He put the pants back on the baby and practically skipped in random bliss back to his seat next to Isa, where he plopped the baby doll on the table.

"Hiya, hubbie!" Lea sang. Not everyday did you get to call your best friend "hubbie." Isa responded how he usually did; he resisted a facepalm and instead glanced at the object on the table. In this case, that object would obviously be the baby doll. Lea didn't wait for the reply he wouldn't get.

"Congratulations!" Lea cheered, "It's a hermaphrodite!"

Isa raised an eyebrow. "They don't make hermaphrodite baby dolls," he said simply.

Lea smirked and showed his blue haired friend the proof of their hermaphrodite-ish baby doll. "You see, that can easily be recognized as the male..uh...part. But underneath, there's another part that us males don't have," Lea tried to keep a serious tone as a bewildered look made its way onto Isa's face. Lea continued, "You know? The part of the female anatomy that creates little people by injection through that there hole like thing right under the part of the male anatomy that usually goes into said hole to help with the little people making process?" Lea suppressed a chuckle.

Isa took another look just to be sure—yes, the baby doll definitely had two parts that didn't add up—before promptly banging his head against the table. Unfortunately, not hard enough to knock him out conscious. "Only you would find the abnormal pup from the pack." Blue mumbled into the desk. Lea could only snicker as he strapped their baby safely into the stroller.

"We need a name for it," Isa said later that day, after school. Due to having a baby and a stroller loaded with baby shit like diapers and crap, it was too much of a hassle for the boys to chill and eat ice cream up on the wall; so instead they settled for the bench, the stroller in between them.

"I was thinking 'Hermy.'" Lea grinned and bit into his ice cream.

"..." Isa bit into his own ice cream before replying, "What if it's more girl than boy?"

"Hermione." Lea sniggered.

Isa made a "hmph" sound. "Why not name it something unisexual?"

"Bridget."

"That's not a unisex name."

"I know, but you said "sexual" so I thought 'Bridget.'"

"_Uni_sexual."

"Ha! That's not even a word according to Word!"

"....No comment."

"That _was_ a comment."

"Why don't we name it 'Alex' or 'Chris'? Or another name that's...," Glance, "_both_ genders..."

"Hermes! Let's name it Hermes!"

Lea giggled, still utterly amused by his hermaphrodite baby; Isa finished his ice cream in silence. Sometimes talking to Lea was the equivalent to conversing with Ienzo, though the only difference is that Ienzo doesn't say anything at all yet he's never wrong and always wins.

Halfway through the week of taking care of the hermaphrodite baby, Lea decided that he wanted a catch phrase. Yes, this was a completely random time for him to make such an important decision like that, but then again, this is _Lea_ we're talking about. And for whatever reason he had, Lea wanted his catch phrase to revolve around memory. For a few days he said, "Commit it to memory," after he stated a fact, his opinion, or just randomly after a sentence he had said. But for some reason, it just didn't have the desired effect on people...

At the same time, he also got into the habit of calling Isa "hubbie," which is short for "husband." The reason for this is still unknown, though it probably had something to do with the baby doll assignment.

"So I'm gonna save up munny to get a bazooka—except it's not going to be a real bazooka! It'll look like a real bazooka, but it'll actually be a water gun slash bubble blower! Genius, right?" Lea was hopping around his living room, all excited about his "brilliant" new home security idea. Isa was sitting on the couch, only half listening to what Red had to say; the easily irritating and insistent cries from the hermaphrodite child (which apparently is also electronic, allowing the baby to poop, pee, eat, burp, and of course, cry) droned on. Isa was attempting to rock the child silent, but he was rocking the baby too hard and fast causing the doll to cry louder. Lea noticed this, as it was kinda hard to miss. "Yeah...I'm just gonna...take that from you..." Lea said as he carefully plucked the screaming baby doll out of Isa's arms. If it were a real baby, it's head probably would've exploded from screaming so much and for so long. Lea gently rocked the doll to sleep, the annoying cries finally came to an end, much to the "parent's" relief.

"Hubbie, why don't you go take a break before you almost kill our lil' baby-poo again?" Lea teased, chuckling a little. Isa glared at his friend for a few seconds before sulking off into Lea's kitchen.

A few minutes later there was a loud crash and a yelp of "Shit! Shit! Shit!" followed by a pre-recorded baby cry. Isa came rushing in asking what happened. The hermaphrodite doll was face down on the floor, Lea hunched over it as if he were about to pick it up.

"Um..." Lea mumbled as Isa just stared at him, eye twitching, "I..uh...dropped it.."

"Obviously."

Lea just gave a weak, nervous smile.

A few days later, specifically the night before the two were free from the damned bigender child doll thing, another similar incident happened. Though this one can be summarized with at least one sentence:

"YOU THREW OUR BABY OUT THE WINDOW!!!!!" Lea exclaimed in both utter horror and surprise, along with a hint of fascination. (So that's three things, not two...)

"At least the damn voice box won't be a problem anymore." Isa shrugged as he looked down out the window at the baby remains.

A few minutes prior to Lea's outburst, and anyone who happened to be walking by Lea's house would've seen a seemingly realistic baby screaming and falling out a window, landing in pieces on the concrete/brick ground below.

Might as well mention now that Lea's apartment was on the eighth floor.

And so, on the day Lea and Isa could turn in their baby (whom they've still yet to name), obviously their teacher had a few questions.

"So why exactly is your baby covered in duct tape?" the teacher asked angrily. These electronic hermaphroditic baby dolls we not cheap, you know!

"Uh..." Lea started, "Well...the baby was being bad...soo...we gave him a time out..."

"By taping it to the wall..." Isa added.

The teacher gave them blank looks. "And where's the child's arm?"

Red and Blue laughed nervously. "Umm..."

"Unfortunately our child had a serious case of...um...leukemia in it's...left arm..so we had to get it amputated." Isa lied as smoothly as he could. Lea wanted to duct tape Isa's mouth shut; Blue was the worst liar ever born.

The teacher had some sort of horrified look in their eyes, but turned their attention to the rubric paper nonetheless. "You forgot to name your child."

"No we didn't. We named our child, we just didn't make it official." Lea smiled.

"And what might this name be?" the teacher asked irritably.

"David Prowse, got it memorized?" Lea grinned. Inwardly, Lea had decided that "got it memorized" was a brilliant last second catch phrase and planned on using it many times in the future.

The teacher looked like they were about to commit suicide and failed the two from that course.

On the bright side, Lea stopped calling Isa "hubbie," since they were no longer in their somewhat gay parenthood relationship anymore. Instead he started calling him "shota" whenever he remembered to, thus causing Isa shoot himself with Lea's bazooka, only to be completely disappointed when he was soaking wet and not dead.

Luckily, Lea got Isa's somewhat suicide attempt on video and put it up on youtube. It got so many hits in one day that people started asking Isa to commit suicide more often.

And it was right about there when Isa woke up from his terrible, terrible nightmare.

The phone beside him rang, and Isa rubbed his eyes with one hand and picked up the cellular device with his other. "Hello?" he mumbled tiredly.

"HEY ISA! I FINALLY THOUGHT UP THE PERFECT CATCH PHASE THIS TIME...."

* * *

**A/N: **_Lololololololol....I need help._

_XD_

_So originally I was going to do a drabble of Isa going psychopath under the moonlight, like Saix, but then I thought that that's probably been used before..._

_So instead I did something entirely different!_

_8D_

_BTW, so sorry this took so long, my sister finally moved out, so I've been cleaning up MY room. XD I'm not nearly done yet, though. _

_Many thanks to:_

sightswiftlifter

feralfairy

oddishh

SteelStar

surxi25

.Eleanor

The Grim Reeper

Zoe Montez

_and_

BeyondBirthday187

_for all the comments/faves/alerts/etc for drabbles 10 and 11 (and 2, one of the comments was for drabble 2 8D )_

_As always:_

**Reviews/criticism/flames are sooo totally awesome and deserves hearts that I can't give. XD**


	13. Misfortune

**WARNING: **_Contains utter crap. Like seriously, why am I not re-writing this?! XD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Theme #013: Misfortune:**

Lea was only eight years old when it happened. He remembered everything he wanted to forget in perfect detail.

It was raining that night.

Typical.

The weather always seemed to know when something bad happens to someone and responds in the depressing-rain kind of way.

Lea sat on a railing in town, ignoring the cold rain that poured over him. It was only around 9pm, though most people were inside or running to a nearby building for shelter. Rain was quite common in Radiant Garden, as it helped the flowers bloom, but people here seemed to have a fear of rainwater. Usually, Lea would be one of those people, running from the rain. But he didn't want to go home.

Not yet.

The scream still lingered in his mind; that painful cry his mother made. Never once had Lea seen his mom cry before that night. Never once had Lea seen his father walk away from them.

Uncaring.

Leaving them behind.

Never looking back.

Lea had chased after him, called out to him. He had followed his father out of the house, into the stormy night, and his foot got caught in the mud in the process. Somehow, Lea ended up on the ground, pushing himself up onto his knees.

Reaching out for his father.

Calling to him.

For a brief second, his father slowed in pace, he almost turned his head. But in a crack of lightning, he was gone.

Leaving everyone behind.

Lea dug his foot out of the mud and ran in the direction his father disappeared in. No sign of him anywhere. Defeated, Lea collapsed to the wet ground, trying to conceal his sobs.

Somehow, Lea had migrated from the cold, wet ground to the cold, wet railing at the center of town. His eyes were blank but focused straight ahead towards nothing in particular. He probably would've stayed like that forever had the rain stopped pounding on him. Though there was rain everywhere else...?

Confused, Lea looked up to meet and umbrella covering him. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here." a familiar voice said in it's usual serious tone.

Lea bowed his head. "Why are you here?" Lea asked distantly to his friend. Isa shrugged behind Lea and sat next to him on the bar, holding the umbrella between them.

"I guess, I just wanted to eat some ice cream in the freezing rain tonight. Here, hold this." Isa handed Lea the umbrella handle, which Red took reluctantly, and pulled out two ice cream bars.

"Whoops," he said nonchalantly, "I accidentally got two ice creams instead of one," Isa sighed dramatically. "Oh darn, whatever will I do," he added with slight sarcasm. Isa offered Lea one of the sea salt ice cream bars, which the redhead accepted without hesitation.

For a while, the two just sat there eating ice cream in the rain. Even after they finished their snack, the two remained silent. Surprisingly, it was Isa who broke the silence.

"Your mom called my mom," he started. Lea looked at the ground. "Did she ask you to come find me or something?" Red asked blankly. Isa shook his head slightly. "She asked if we knew where you were."

"Oh."

They sat for another moment before Isa got up. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not going to stay out here all night and freeze to death."

"Why did you come here?" Lea regretted the words the second they escaped his lips. A part of him was afraid to hear the answer.

"'Because we're friends, got it memorized?'" Isa imitated a certain redhead. Lea smiled weakly. "I don't sound like _that_."

Isa shrugged. "Normally I'd agree with you, but I'm bad at lying," he stated without missing a beat. "Sorry," he added halfheartedly.

Lea hopped off the railing and forced a smile on his face. "Hey, I'm gonna invade your house tonight," he informed his friend. Isa rolled his eyes.

"Apparently I have no say in the matter."

Lea's mom wasn't too happy about Lea not coming home, but she allowed him to stay over Isa's house. Isa's parents didn't seem to mind either. Which was good, because Lea planned on stalling his return home as long as possible.

The boys couldn't stay up late or anything, even though it was summer and there was no school to look forward to in the morning, but it was already nearly midnight when they came home, so Isa's mom ordered the two off to bed (she even offered to wash up Lea's muddy clothes, oh how nice!), though Lea did take his time when looking through Isa's pajamas, It's not like Lea wanted to be rude or anything, he just didn't want to go to sleep just to wake up in the morning and find out how real everything was.

He even kept Isa up for an hour or so, after they settled themselves in Blue's bed, with his endless babbles. Isa was only half paying attention to what Lea was saying, dozing off into sleep every now and then. Not like it mattered, Lea lost Isa once he started rambling about lobsters and whatnot. Eventually, Lea reached his breather moment where he rested his vocal chords for a few minutes.

"You know, it's okay to cry sometimes," Isa mumbled wearily.

Lea's seemingly happy mood dropped noticeably. "Why...What do you mean?" Lea asked.

Isa turned to face his friend, "I overheard my mom on the phone," he said apologetically.

"Oh."

Silence.

"I don't get it," Lea whispered sadly. Isa rolled over to look at him; Lea sat up and stared down at his hands in his lap. Lea was confused. Did he do something wrong? Was it his fault? When his parents were arguing, they did mention his name a lot...

A single tear slid down Lea's cheek. He wiped it away as though it were nothing, but Isa saw it.

In othly a few short years, Isa, too, would shed a tear after a traumatic event in his life. That single tear that Isa will shed will lead to Lea responding to how Isa did then on that rainy night. Innocently, the two children hugged; Isa tried his best to be comforting while Lea sobbed silently on his friend's shoulder. Two two fell asleep like that within an hour.

It was cute, and they could pull it off then without getting labeled as "gay."

* * *

**A/N: **_Lol, whut teh fooke??_

_XD_

_Sorry for the cruddiness of this. I wrote it last night at like..midnight. XD_

_So...again, WHY AM I NOT RE-WRITING THIS?!_

_meh._

_xD_

_While writing it, I was listening to "From Where You Are" by Lifehouse over and over and over again..._

_So sad, yet so good. 333_

_Oh wait, can't do hearts..._

_ugh._

_xD_

_Many thanks to..uh...lots of people...o.o_

_Lol, like seriously, whut teh fooke, dewds? XD Didn't know this was getting so popular until after I found the "Traffic" button did. XD_

_Neh, I'm going to be writing an Ienzo oneshot outside of the 100 Themes Challenge, and then by request of a few I'm going to start thinking of way to mix in more characters into this._

_XD_

_I would've done that for this drabble, but I already had it pretty much done by the time the requests came in. XD_

_Given, these are 100 Lea and Isa drabbles, so....keep that in mind. "^~^_

_Bleh. x.x I'm trying out for a RP site that you actually have to audition for. "^~^ Wish meh luck! [insert hearts]_

**Reviews/criticism/flames are looooove, lol**


	14. Smile

**Theme #014: Smile:**

Lea watched intently as his well known blue-haired friend, Isa, and a young, silver-haired boy named Ienzo faced off in a blank-face contest.

Originally, Lea had suggested they'd do a staring contest, but then reason kicked in and he realized there would be no winner for that. So the next most challenging contest came to mind: whoever can keep a straight face the longest wins.....well, the prize hadn't been thought up yet, but who cares? The thought of getting to two blandest faces in town to see who will crack first seemed like a totally good idea at the time.

At. The. Time.

Four hours later and those two were still at it. Ienzo's one visible eye gave the impression that with every passing hour, he dies a little more inside...and Isa just continuously looks completely unamused and uninterested. Lea was trying his hardest to get one of them to crack, but with no luck. Waving hands in faces can only go so far until a certain bluehead silently punches you in the gut without taking his eyes off his opponent.

By six hours, the sun was setting and still the two boys showed no sign of quitting. They were definitely in it to win it, that much was fact. A few random people passed by and watched the little fail of a contest for a while before continuing on with their lives, but otherwise nothing eventful happened. Thankfully, the contest would not last. The usual cheerful Kairi was skipping happily alongside a usual grumpy and tired Even. After a few exchanged words, the silver-haired boy was dragged off towards the castle; never taking his eye off Isa, who returned the gesture.

Once the younger boy was gone, Isa stretched and yawn—for he hadn't moved an inch for the past six and a half hours. Lea playfully slapped him on the back.

"So, Isa, you've been in the same, non-moving position for over six hours! How do ya feel?"

"Like I really have to go to the bathroom."

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, this is so fail. XD

I figured I had to get SOMETHING out for this month. "^~^ It seems this month was my video month, as I made plenty of videos for youtube ( and got a hell of a lot of subbies for it, wtf?? o.O? ) and all my fanfictions seemed to die.

XD

So this was some...spur of the moment kind of thing. XD I was originally writing some Valentine's fanfic thing...but I totally missed Valentine's day, so for whatever reason I erased all that and quickly wrote this.

Jeez, why do I always do this??

XDDD

Many thanks to numerous people..I don't remember exactly who, it's been a while since I checked who reviewed when and such. XD Many hearts to you all [inserts hearts]!!

Hopefully ya'll won't have to wait so long for the next one! "o.o

OH! And I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but I am auditioning for an RP. 83 I was originally going for Naminé, but now I'm going for Luxord. My competition is one other person, so it's literally a 50-50 chance if I make it or not. o.o

*slightly nervous*

Bleh.

Next theme is SILENCE.

OOOOoooohhhh. AAAAAaaaahhh...


	15. Silence

**Theme #015: Silence:**

There it lingered, the single unbearable sound. But it was no actual, audible sound; no boom of noise or explosion or even a little muted peep. The only sound deemed to be known as unbearable was also that of awkward discomfort and only appears after a long while after a vicious disagreement. Perhaps you know the sound; the sound of silence.

Utter silence.

It was the only sound known for causing insanity and left the sole question of who would dare to break it.

There sat our two boys, Lea and Isa, in their typical school setting of classrooms and books and a teacher scribbling something on the board even though no one can comprehend their handwriting and choose to ignore it completely while they find alternatives to spending the classroom hour by sleeping or chatting with friends. It's fair to say that this was your average talkative class, yet despite how loud the environment was, the silence was there.

It pounded mercilessly against Lea's ears, his throat begging for vibration, and yet the loudest guy in class simply shriveled away in his seat enclosed in his silence. Isa was nearly the opposite, he simply bore the weight of it all.

The reason behind their silence was questionable; an argument? A fight? The other classmates did not die over the subject, though. Only a few thought twice about it before moving on. What was the silence to them?

And yet it lingered. Lingered like a bubble waiting to pop, and when it does it's droplets will fall in scattered directions.

The sound of the room contributed to the silence. Voices blending together and making little sense, the ticking of the clock slowing drastically as each tick echoed loudly throughout the room, the teacher calling for order of the classroom slurring and numbing into nothing. And through it all, there was the silence still waiting for it's shining moment.

Red and Blue took turns glaring each other down; trying to break the other into giving in and shattering the clear glass. Lea was strong, but Isa was stronger.

The silence was broken on a whim, though. A conceited sneeze escaped one, followed by a low "Damnit" remark by the victim of such a sneeze. The other smirked.

"Fail."

"Shuddap, that doesn't count!"

"The sneeze didn't count, your comment did."

"Damnit, Isa! I wanna rematch!"

"Not interested."

"You can't pass up a challenge!"

"Watch me."

"Grr. Just for that, you're not getting any ice cream!"

"_Darn..._"

It might as well be noted that Isa did in fact get ice cream that day. Lea bought him some out of habit and cursed himself out later.

* * *

**A/N:** _I apologize for the lack of writing these. "^~^_

_Life's been busy, internet's been filled with senseless drama...which is where I got the inspiration for this, actually. But my drama ends badly, so I decided to make it a happier ending._

_Bleh, I'm a terrible person, aren't I? I hurt too many people involuntarily. That must be a sign..._

_x.x_

_Next theme is Questioning..._

_Not sure what I'll do for that...something you wouldn't expect to happen....hmmm.....  
_


	16. Questioning

**Theme #016: Questioning:**

Around a circular wooden table sat four teens. One fidgety, blonde haired, blue eyed boy; one nervous, dirty-blonde, mullet-headed boy; one confident, redheaded, spiky haired boy; and one glazed, blue haired, bandaged boy. Three of the four boys glared at each other with eyes full of suspicion. They sat in a dark room; a curtain blocked their only door other than the bathroom and a flimsy bed took up most of the space. The room was eerily silent except for the various steady beating machines.

"One 5," said the fidgety boy as he placed a single card on the top of the card pile on the middle of the wooden table. The other boys nodded solemnly in approval. The mullet head was next. He glanced nervously at the others before placing three cards. "Three 6's."

"Four 7's." The bandaged boy placed down his cards with his IV hand.

A dark chuckle.

Three faces glanced over towards the source of the noise; the blond haired boy. He waved them off.

The redhead shuffled through his mini deck of cards. "Four 8's." He laid down four cards. It was the blond boy's turn again. He claimed two cards as 9's. No one objected.

The mullet boy cleared his throat and said, "One 10," as he laid his card down.

"Bull_shat_," said the blond boy and blue boy in automatic unison. The two glared at each other briefly before returning their glares to the mullet boy. As if on cue, he cried out in frustration and took the card pile. He huddled over his cards as he began to sort them by number.

It was Red's turn. He carelessly plucked a few cards from his deck and dropped them into the pile. "Three King's," he claimed smugly, waving around his single card.

The blond boy twitched violently. "Two Queen's."

And so the game continued, each boy shooting each other suspicious glares yet not risking their play on calling them out. Only one of the four boys could easily fail, yet luck was ironically on his side. The redhead won the game easily and retreated to the cafeteria in the basement to resupply the complementary mini refrigerator with some worthy snacks. The mullet boy was on the verge of losing completely as he held more than half the original deck in his shaking hands. Only the blue haired boy and the blond haired boy were really still in play. One was keeping the count. One was twitching far too much. But one of them had to win; you can't play "Bullshat" with two players.

"Two 3's."

"Four 4's."

"One 5."

"Three 6's."

Suspicion.

Trust.

Distrust.

Silence.

The key was knowing when to speak and when not to speak.

Five cards remained. One for Blue, one for Blond, three for Mullet. It was Blue's turn. He smirked. "One Ace." And he placed his last card down.

Mullet boy gasped and jumped up excitedly. "BULLSHAT! BULLSHAT!" Mullet boy started laughing hysterically as Blue scowled at him and took the card pile. "Ha ha! You lied, Isa!" Mullet boy cheered for his minor victory of calling out the guy attached to the "heart beat machine."

Blondie looked confused. "How can you knowingly lie without your heart beat speeding up?" He asked with a notch of irritation in his voice. The bluehead—Isa—shrugged halfheartedly and reached for his glass of water on the wooden side table next to the bed. "You'll never know."

It was then that the redhead—Lea—decided to burst nosily through the door while complaining about the lack of sea salt ice cream.

* * *

**A/N: **_Phffft....I didn't forget about this or anything.. . . *noms cookie*_

_For this...I had no idea what to do...so...card game? 8D? If you can piece together all the references, you can probably figure out where they are, who the other two boys are, and which one's the patient and WHY he's the patient. XDD  
_

_So...I didn't like this theme, which eventually contributed to me ignoring this for so long~ 8D Thankfully the next theme is "Blood," so that's either going to end up being a lovely blood fest for me or something really stupid._

_Probably the latter~ 8D_

_OH! And looking through the list of themes, I already picked out which one will be the lemon-fic. 8D Don't worry, it's a good 40 or so themes away~ 8D_

_Many thanks to Cyndane for the lovely reviews that reminded me about this set of crapped up drabbles~ 8D *gives you hearts*_

_Also, many many many thanks to everyone who's faving these drabbles and bother to watch and wait for more~ 8D *gives ya'll more more hearts*_

_As always, _**reviews and flames and critiques**_ are all warmly accepted. ( It seems reviews get me to write faster, lol *shot* )  
_


	17. Blood

**WARNING:** _Contains...um...return of the baby doll? D8_

_And Lea torture! 8D_

* * *

**Theme: #017: Blood:**

Look over there and you'll see some seemingly crazed redhead—Lea—crouching down on the ground poking at something with a twig. You come around and look nosily over his shoulder ( because you either have no life or are a creeper—curiosity is a lie! ) and notice the boy is poking...

A bug.

A dead bug, to be precise.

A dead _lady_bug, to be specific.

A dead, _male_, ladybug, to be annoying.

A shadow came up behind Lea, but Red paid no attention to his creeper and continued to poke. Poke. Pooooke. After a moment of silence, a familiar voice asked, "What are you doing?"

Lea grinned. "Poking a bug," he stated as though it were the most ordinary thing in the world to do. Lea watched the shadow shake it's head. _"Why?"_ the voice asked. Many comebacks came to mind. _"Why the hell not"_ seemed to work just fine here, or _"What's it to you?" _But after a few quick seconds passed by, Lea settled for putting his straight face on and turning around to face his elder. "Because," he started, keeping a serious tone, "I have reason to believe this here ladybug may in fact be a..." his voice trailed off dramatically. Lea glanced around slyly, as if to make sure no one was around to hear, before motioning the figure closer and whispering, "A _hemiptera._"

Another moment of silence passed. Lea maintained his look of dead seriousness while staring the other guy directly in the eye. Finally, the guy stood straight and cracked a smile. "Riiiiiight," he said, unconvinced. Lea let his act drop and crack up. "I'm bored!" He complained and turned back to the ladybug.

Only to see said ladybug be carried away by a herd of ants. Mumbling some interesting swear words under his breath, Lea threw his mighty twig at the ants, missing by a landslide. "What do _you_ want, Braig?" Lea asked, suddenly irritated. The shadow—Braig's shadow—crossed it's arms. "I'm looking for someone. A little girl. She's about this tall, red hair, wears a sun dress..."

Lea recognized who he was talking about; some local girl named...Kai...something. He could never remember her name. A few minutes before stumbling across his amazing ladybug friend, Lea waited in line behind the girl for ice cream. Which reminded him, he had to use his winner stick before it expired...

"I don't know where she is," Lea replied. Which was partly true. The girl could be anywhere by now. Braig didn't seem convinced, though. "Well if you see her, bring her to us immediately," the man said all professional-like, something Lea knew Braig only did when he was either not in the mood for games or he was dealing with something serious.

"Yeah, whatever." Lea waved him off. After he was sure Braig was far enough away, Lea stood up and headed over towards the little ice cream shop. _Time for round two._

About five minutes after finishing his third ice cream, Lea deemed the day boring and did what any other completely bored person would do: Break into their best friend's house and watch t.v. It was easier said than done, as Isa's house was not easy to break into. Firstly, Isa lived in an apartment building. Secondly, he lived in an apartment on the seventh floor. And thirdly, Lea figured the only way to successfully break into the house would be to break a window and sneak in.

Anyone would do that, right?

Lea examined the building. Luckily, it was a brick building, so it'd be easy to climb. Now, to break the window he'd need tape...like duct tape, to muffle the noise...And then he'd need to fix the window quickly after getting in...But Lea didn't _have_ any duct tape! He's whole plan was ruined without the mighty duct tape!

Just then, a sharp and pointy pencil fell from the sky and stabbed Lea on the side of his arm. The pencil scraped his arm a bit as it slid down his upper arm and finally fell to the ground. Lea looked down at the pencil, then at his arm.

Pencil.

Arm.

Suddenly, looking at the minor wound seemed to make it hurt. Not painfully, but it was a little stingy. Cursed that stingy, though, because it made the small scratch bleed! Not a lot, but a lovely little bubble of blood seeped out of the cut and trickled down his arm slowly. Only then did it occur to Lea to look up.

A lifeless baby doll stared down at him from some random person's window a few stories up. It was a demented baby doll, though, with a creepy smile on it's face. Is that supposed to be _cute?_

Lea picked up the pencil and held it up. "I think you dropped something, um...doll."

The doll simply smiled it's creepy smile down at Lea. Red shrugged and tossed the pencil. He decided that maybe breaking into Isa's house with creeper dolls staring at him wasn't such a great idea, so he would just break in the normal way: Knock on his front do and then barge right in.

Lea took a few steps before another object brushed against him. A piece a paper gently swayed back and forth as it steadily descended the sky. It brushed up against Lea's pencil wound, getting blood on the paper. The paper didn't seem to like this as it slashed at Lea's arm on it's way down, leaving a lovely paper cut. The paper cut stung a bit before puffing out, a few specks of red dotted the line. This time, Lea looked _up_ first. The same baby doll with the creepy smile was smiling creepily down at him the same few stories up...but a few windows over so it was directly above Lea.

_Creepy..._

Lea gave the doll a glare before picking up the paper. It said only three words:

_ "Pay back, bitch."_

Before Lea could even comprehend what the note meant, the baby doll jumped out the window and landed on Lea's shoulders. Lea gave an undignified shriek before trying to swat the doll away. But the doll was determined and held on tightly to Lea's red spikes while kicking it's plastic baby doll legs on Lea's collar. "What the hell!" Lea exclaimed. He tried to shake the doll off, but it wouldn't let go! And shaking had just made the doll rip out some of his hair. But Lea had a backup plan. He threw himself at the wall of the apartment building, backside, and the doll went limp from the impact. Furiously fast, Lea yanked the doll off of him and threw it to the cold, hard sidewalk. He was about to pounce it when the doll suddenly jumped up and bit—_BIT—_his foot! "OW!" Lea yelled. The damn doll had _teeth!_ He kicked it away and—

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Lea froze and looked over at his friend, Isa, who was standing a few feet away holding a grocery bag. It's needless to say that Isa had on a _very_ confused look. It was one of those confused looks that said more than _"What did I just see?" _and added _"Why do I communicate with this guy?"_ to the equation.

Lea leaped away from the doll and pointed a shaky finger at it. "It's a demon doll, I swear!"

Isa paid no attention to the doll, though. Another thing caught his eyes first. "You're bleeding," he stated nonchalantly. Lea scowled at him. "Yeah! Because that demon thing threw a _pencil_ at me!" Isa looked over at the doll. Then at his friend.

"So...this _plastic baby doll_ attacked you with a _pencil_?" Isa asked, raising an eyebrow. Lea nodded. "And with a paper! And then it jumped me!"

Isa seriously contemplated walking away right then. Back to the store, around the block, did it matter where? So long as he was away from this psychopath, he would be content. But then he remembered that this psychopath was _his_ psychopath. Unfortunately, he was stuck with him. The bluehead sighed. "C'mon, let's get your arm cleaned." He headed for the apartment entrance.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Lea took one last grudging look at the now lifeless baby doll—creepy smile _still_ plastered on it's face—and ran after his friend.

A few feet away from the seen was a younger boy with silver hair. He closed his giant book he was holding with a smirk, and the baby doll dissolved into air. _That's for ruining my golf day!_ Ienzo thought as his smirk formed into a devious grin.

* * *

**A/N: **_... _

_Lol...I have no real commentary for this. XD It was kind of a spur of the moment thing...Originally I had planned for Lea to break into Isa's house via fist-window, causing his arm to break and bleed upon impact...but somehow this came to mind instead..._

_And obviously, if you remember the golf cart Lea stole a while back..._

_XDD_

_*shot*_

_Anyways...as always, _review, flames, and criticism_ is always welcome~! 8D And I give you _**hearts**_!  
_


	18. Rainbow

**Theme #018: Rainbow:**

It was a typical Saturday night and Lea was sprawled out on Isa's living room couch flipping through the channels while bored out of his mind. In theory, it was movie night, but the two boys had watched nearly every movie they both owned..well...minus _Casablanca_, but neither of them wanted to watch that.

_"Jaws?" _Lea asked loudly so Isa could hear him from the kitchen a few feet away. Not that Lea needed to speak loudly or anything; Isa had supersonic hearing for some reason.

"No," was the icy reply.

Lea flicked through the channels again. He couldn't help but having a feeling of dejá vu. A commercial was ending on the next channel Lea flipped to, so all he heard was _"Taste the rainbow!"_ "No thank you," Lea mumbled into a couch pillow and flipped to the next channel.

Discovery health.

Great.

"Wanna watch a baby be born?"

"Not particularly."

"Didn't think so."

Flip.

Flip.

Flip.

_"Moulin Rouge!"_ Lea perked up a bit; he loved this movie!

Isa hesitated. Isa did _not_ love _Moulin Rouge! _but at this point there weren't many options. "Is there anything else on?"

Lea opened up the menu. "Uh...There's..." He tried to look for a relatively bad movie. Then, at the bottom of the list, he found it! "There's _High School Musical!"_

"_NO._" Isa ambled into the room and threw a can of soda at Lea—who caught it perfectly, of course—and then carelessly dropped a whole bunch of untouched junk food on the little coffee table. Lea had already turned the t.v back to _Moulin Rouge!_ when the channel went onto commercial.

"I hate commercials," Lea muttered under his breath as he went to open his soda.

"Are you sure you want to open that right after I chucked it across the room?" Isa asked warily. Lea always made a mess at his house, and Isa was always the one to clean it up. Red chuckled deviously and popped the can open. As expected, foamy root beer exploded out of the top.

And spilled.

_Everywhere._

Isa glared at his friend. "I'll clean it up, promise!" Lea laughed and took a sip of his artificially flavored, carbonated crap that bubbled uncomfortably in his stomach. He took another sip anyway.

Another skittles commercial came on and ended again with their slogan: _"Taste the rainbow!"_ Lea scowled at the television. "_Skittles_ are disgusting!"

"They're better than _Dots," _Isa commented. Lea considered that. "But _Dots_ are better than those..um...syrupy-like candies that you're supposed to suck on. What are those called again?" Lea went into his dramatic thinking pose.

"I know what you're talking about," Isa said. "Those _things._" He shuddered at the thought of such a disgusting candy. Lea chuckled. "And then there are those jawbreakers that's supposed to be bubblegum..."

"And to think some idiot comes up wit this crap." Isa shook his head in disapproval. "And they're making a fortune."

"At least the guy who made _Skittles_ tries to make it seem worth the 60 munny," Lea shrugged. "But they still suck," he added stubbornly. Isa chortled.

Finally, the movie came back on. And of course, it was at the near end.

About a week later, Lea had convinced Isa to help him pull off the stupidest thing ever.

"Are you sure about this?" Isa asked, loading his gun. The two boys were crouched behind a wall next to the castle. Lea grinned his mischievous grin. Isa sighed; the operation was a go. "Ready..." Lea aimed his gun at the guard on the left of the castle entrance. Isa aimed for the right. "Go!" Lea mouthed. The two set their guns on rapid fire and shot at the two guards. But instead of bullets came out...

Rainbows?

And burning paper?

The dark haired guard was hit first. He looked around the area but could see anything. Then a flash of blue and his neck suddenly stung. There was a gentle tap on the stone floor and the guard looked down and picked up a blue skittle. He and the other guard exchanged a confused glance before a shower of skittles attacked them. Instinctively, the guards summoned their weapons and attacked the candies, but the were overwhelmed! After a few minutes they retreated inside the castle.

Lea and Isa burst out laughing and set their skittle guns down. "That...was...great!" Lea managed between wheezes. Isa simply calmed his heavy breathing in agreement.

The two crawled off the wall and quickly retreated to the stairs.

Just to nearly collide with the little, silver haired Ienzo.

All three momentarily froze. Then, "The rainbow has be tasted! Got that memorized?" And with that, Lea grabbed Isa and ran. "The cake is a lie!" Isa called back. Even when the two were gone, Ienzo was standing in the same spot; one foot on the step in front of him, the other foot behind, his head cocked to the side, and his visible eye wide with confusion.

* * *

**A/N: **_What? Two in one day? Blasphemy! _

_XD_

_Yeah, I quickied this one because...rainbows...When I think of rainbows, I either think of skittles or gay pride. Skittles came to mind first, though, so..._

_Crap ending...sorry. XDD_

_Next theme is _Gray._ Hmm..._

_Sounds like an Ienzo fic at first thought..._

_XD_

_Like always, _reviews, flames, criticism, whatever._ It's all good. XD  
_


	19. Gray

**Theme #019: Gray:**

Finally!

It was finally the first day of summer!

No more school for Ansem-knows how many hours a day, no more homework over the weekends, no more DETENTION! At least until the fall, every child was FREE.

Except for the dumbasses—like Lea and his mullet-haired detention buddy—who have to return to school for a three week long summer school session...

But other than those two, everyone was FREE!

And on the first, wonderful day of summer vacation, the sky decided to cry.

In happiness?

Whatever. It was _raining!_ Suddenly the wonderful day that could have been was blocked by sad, gray clouds. Even Lea's favorite ice cream shop was closed due to the rain.

To make matters worse, or at least for Lea, Isa had called last minute to cancel their completely awesome plans for the day. He said he was sick or something, but Lea knew better.

Off to spend a lonely gray day all by his lonely..red self, Lea pouted and decided to do something he never did. Read.

A _book._

Lea crept into his mom's room and picked up the first book he saw, It had the picture of a person holding a red apple. It couldn't be so bad since there was _red_ on the cover. Disgruntled, Lea cuddled up on his mom's bed and opened the book.

The first few pages were the dumbest thing Lea had ever read. He wanted to incinerate the book right then and there and find some other torturous activity to do, but he found that he couldn't tear his gaze away from the words. It's not even like the story was that good thus far, yet it seemed the more he read, the more...mind washed he became. The book seemed to be hypnotizing him into forever reading it's awful pages of no story and complete incompatibility between the characters. Yet his mind seemed to be tricked into thinking that he actually enjoyed reading the crap story. Outside, a thunderstorm raged.

About six or so hours later, Lea tossed the book aside. Finished.

His first instinct was to call up Isa and proudly proclaim his accomplishment...but then he remembered that Isa was _sick_. And Lea was pretty sure Isa wouldn't be able to say much while _sick. _He then thought of telling his mom...but she was out working late tonight. So Lea sat back and reflected what he read. Something about vampires—scratch that, _sparkly_ vampires—a some girl devoid of all emotion...and...that was about it.

Lea blinked a few times. Then the answer became clear for what he must do.

Lea's mom came home much later that night to find the house in pure darkness. She scrambled up the stairs and checked into Lea's room, where she found him cowering under the covers in a fetal position, mumbling some nonsense about Volturi or whatnot. She did the wise thing and decided not to ask.

Though she did come barging in again later when she found her _Twilight_ book singed.

* * *

**A/N: **_Talk about fail with a capital "F!" Man, oh, man, this sucks!_

_XD_

_It seems the moreI write in one day, the shorter and crappier they become.._

_Well...it also probably doesn't help that it's like..midnight. Every idea I get at this time seems like a good one. XDD_

_And yeah, I'm Anti-Twilight. I swear, that book has a spell on it! It brainwashes you into reading it...but then the lack of story actually sinks in once you're done with it and think about what you just wasted your time reading! x.x"_

_Whatever, the usual reviews, flames ( bring on your Twilight flames! 8D ), and criticism is always welcome._

_In the meantime, I'm going to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. x.x  
_


	20. Fortitude

**Theme #020: Fortitude:**

It was that time of year again where the vast majority of teenagers stopped caring about school and switched over to summer mode.

Yes, it was the last week of school.

And for whatever reason, it was during the last week of school that teachers decided to work their students harder than ever, which is why the slackers failed miserably, the average student's grades dropped a letter, and the nerds passed with flying colors. Like always.

Friggin nerds...

"Hey, best friend!" Lea ran to catch up with Isa. They always walked home from school together. "Bestie, bestest, best friend in the entire world~!" Lea tried to grin innocently. "No," was Isa's response.

Lea frowned. "But I didn't even say anything yet!" Isa gave his fiery friend his trademark over-the-shoulder glare. "I know what you want, and the answer is still 'no.'" He walked ahead. Lea slowed down in pace and looked down at the ground sadly. "I guess I'll have to call off the engagement party," he sighed melodramatically. And rather loudly, at that. Random passerby's gave the boys weird glances.

Isa didn't stop his pace. "Very funny, but no," he said coldly over his shoulder, suppressing a smirk. Lea dropped his act and laughed as he caught up again. "But seriously, please? I only need to copy your math homework."

"Have you ever actually tried doing your own homework before?" Isa questioned. Lea thought for a minute. "Nope," he said cheerfully as he dug out his wallet. "Can't believe that damn duck raised the price again..." he grumbled under his breath.

The boys stopped in town to get their ice cream. After about five minutes of silent nomming, Lea began again. "Okay, what if I only copy half of it?"

"No."

"What if I paraphrase?"

"No."

"What if—"

"How about you actually try doing your homework?" Isa sighed, "It's really not that hard." Lea tossed his ice cream stick in a nearby trash can. "Or I could just drop out," Lea shrugged. Isa snorted, "Yeah, try telling your mom that."

Lea froze for a second. "You know, you're so mean to me," Lea crossed his arms and pouted. Isa shrugged.

"You make it too easy," he replied.

"You know what, I'm going to remember this for later. Like when I'm buying you a birthday present, I'm going to remember you were mean to me and then I'll be like, 'Oh, Isa's a big meanie, he doesn't deserve a present,' and then I'll get you a bag a shit and set it on fire and that'll be your birthday present because you were mean to me," Lea stuck his tongue out childishly. Isa simply raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Have fun with that," but instead he just walked away silently. Typical Isa move. Lea made a "hmph!" noise and walked moodily back to his apartment.

"Alright, Lea...you can do this..." Lea tapped his pencil against his cheek and stared down at his blank homework sheet. "Four times six divided by two plus sixteen minus negative fifty-seven...ummm..." Of course, the only time he needed a calculator he didn't have one. "Let's see...four times six is...umm..." Lea scratched some numbers onto his paper. "Uh...Hey Mom?" he called. A voice from the other room answered, "What?"

"What's four times six?"

"I don't know! Use a calculator!"

"I would, but _someone_ didn't bother getting me one!"

"Yes, because _someone_ told me they didn't need it!"

"Well don't _you_ remember anything about math?"

"Not my responsibility to know it anymore!"

"Gee, aren't you helpful!"

Lea slumped in his chair and glared at his homework in disgust. "Stupid teachers and their stupid homework of stupid doom," he muttered. He tried again to do his math homework, but after another fifteen minutes Lea sighed in defeat. "Fine! You win this round!" Lea growled as he reached for the phone.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

_Riiiiiiiiiing._

Isa opened his eyes and glared at the clock.

It was a little past midnight.

_Ring!_

Groggily, he reached for his phone. Only one idiot would call him this late at night. "What?" he barked into the phone.

_"If I get help for my homework, does that still count as me doing it by myself?" _Lea's voice asked from the other end.

"So long as you write it all down yourself," Isa managed through his gritted teeth.

A moment of silence. Isa began dozing off again.

Then...

Lea quickly mumbled something into the phone.

"I'm sorry, what?" Isa yawned.

_"I said..." _Lea took a big breath, as if he were about to say the hardest thing in the world, _"would you help me?"_

Isa counted to three in his head.

_"...please?" _Lea added weakly.

Isa smirked and rubbed his eyes. "Why are you doing your homework so late anyways?"

_"Uh..well I started a few hours ago..."_

* * *

**A/N:** _Unlike Lea and Isa, I'm officially done with school today! 8D So through my random inspiration to write something with these two, I forced myself to think up something for this theme. XD_

_So "fortitude" is like..courage, determination, or doing something that you're supposed to do...so I went with the last one! 8D_

_Next theme is much easier as it's VACATION. Gee, do I smell SUMMER? XDDDD *shot*_

_Many many many thanks to everyone who reviews and favorites this story, it's very inspiring to know that ya'll actually like this! 8D I give you all hearts! [insert me throwing hearts at you all]_

_Wow...20 themes down, 80 more to go..._

_Anyways, _**reviews, flames, and critisim** _are most appreciated~! 8D Hopefully now that it's summer I'll be able to write a lot more of these ( my goal is to finish the challenge before the end of the year...so I can start ANOTHER one! 8D Except maybe the next one will be Axel/Demyx/Roxas trio? Or Kairi and Ienzo fluff? I haven't decided yet...ack! Babbling, sorry! D8 )  
_


	21. Vacation

**Theme: #21: Vacation:**

It was the third week of summer vaca—

"Enough of this shitty formality!" Lea jabbed his finger at the glass computer monitor and glared at the fangirl typing this. "You dump for almost TWO MONTHS and come back to start writing in some formal tone? What the fuck is this?" From behind, Isa facepalmed.

"Lea, you're not allowed to break the fourth wall. Ever." Lea stuck his tongue out.

"Alright, fangirl. The theme is _vacation!_ Now give me something fun to do other than rotting away on your hard drive!"

The fangirl on the other side of the computer monitor—while writing out her every move—scratched her head and thought. "But...I don't know what you should do! I'm on a writer's block!" she whined.

Lea stomped his foot. "Well think of _something!_ We live in a world of flowers, ice cream, and imaginary parts of town that randomly appear whenever the hell you feel like it. I'm sure there's something we can do!" The fangirl thought again...

…

An evil smirk.

"Alright, Lea. I've thought of something for you to enjoy." A devious grin.

Isa pulled Lea back. "Now watch, you've just made things worse," he hissed.

- ← Filler line~! 8D

Isa laid down the map of the town. There was a red dot scribbled on their current location, and a red dotted line leading from their location to the ice cream shop. From the ice cream shop, a blue dotted line ran through the back streets to the other side of town, where a little badly drawn purple car was circled in blue. From the car, a purple dotted line led to the castle's back entrance.

"Nice plan..." Lea scratched his chin and nodded approvingly at the paper. "Are you sure it'll work?" Isa glared at him.

"Have my plans ever failed before?"

"No...wait...yeah, no."

"Then you shouldn't doubt them now."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

The two boys broke off into position...

(**Lea:** What? No action scene? D8

**Fangirl:** Shut up! Be grateful you're getting anything! D8

**Lea:** This is bull, I want my munny back! D8

**Isa:** You don't have to pay munny to be in fanfictions, Lea. -.-

**Lea: **Yeah? Well...I want my munny back anyway! D8

**Fangirl: **Oh, stfu and get back in the story! D8

**Lea: **Oh no! She just did TEXT SPEAK! D8

**Fangirl: **Stop changing the subject! D

**Lea: **NEBURRRR!

**Isa: **o...o

**Fangirl: **83

**Lea: **O, wtf iz this? I dun talk leik dis! D8

**Fangirl: **Gawd, Lea, learn GRAMMAR AND SPELLING, will ya? XDDD

**Isa: **Ugh...fangirls are hypocrites. x.x"

**Lea: **Isa! She's being mean to me! D8

**Isa: **And you mildly deserve it. Now can we please continue with the story and stop wasting time to build up tension as to what's going to happen...which, by the way, it's so obvious what's going to happen it's not even funny.

**Fangirl: **Oh shut up! No spoiling anything! D8)

Lea skimmed the perimeter of the exterior of the ice cream shop (**Lea: **WTF does _that_ mean?). Isa had already gone ahead to phase two of the plan, leaving Lea to take care of phase one. Finally, the old quack stepped out for lunch, and Lea took this as his opportunity to slip into the store. He stuffed a few wrapped ice creams into his man-purse (**Lea: **Lies! I don't have a man-purse! D8 **Fangirl: **The more you interrupt, the worse it's going to get! 8D) and _frolicked_ out of the store.

"Hey you!" the castle's guards—who were probably on break?—spotted Lea sneaking out of the ice cream shop. They made their way towards him. "Damnit..."Lea muttered under his breath as he sprinted through the escape route. Somewhere along the way, the guards gave up on their chase.

When Lea got to the rendezvous point, he was greeted by the long forgotten golf cart, driven by Ienzo himself with Isa in the passenger seat. Lea scowled at the kid and ran up to them. "Alright, let's go!" he said as he hopped into the backseat. Ienzo nodded and then stomped on the gas petal.

Really.

Really.

Hard.

The scenery flashed by as the cart weaved around the maze of the city towards the last stop on the map. Lea and Isa held on for dear life as Ienzo swerved around bystanders and took sharp turns around corners.

"I don't remember golf carts ever going past 5 mph!" Lea said, completely shocked.

"Clearly this one's been modified," Isa replied calmly.

Ienzo slammed on the breaks. Lea went flying out the cart (idiot should've worn his seat belt!) and Isa almost flew out the front...but his seat belt held him back. The silver-haired kid brushed some hair out his eye and held up his hand expectantly towards Isa. The blue-haired teen made a face at the younger kid before pulling out his wallet and handing him a few munny.

Ienzo sped away as Isa helped peel Lea off the brick wall. "You're lucky to be alive," Isa said, trying to hide his smirk. Lea glared at him. "Whatever. As long as have 'SquareEnix' as our main company, we can't die anyway."

"But we also have 'Disney' as our main company," Isa added.

"Yeah well...that hasn't bitten us in the ass yet."

Lea brushed himself off and reached into his bag. "Aww, it looks like most of them flew out while Ienzo was suicide driving..." he reported sadly.

"Well, how many are left?" Isa asked.

"Coincidentally? Two!" Lea's face brightened up as he took out the two remaining ice cream bars and handed one to Isa. He looked around and spotted a pissed off blonde girl walking over towards them.

"Well?" She demanded. She had a strange accent.

Lea scratched his head. "Yeah...sorry, Han. Your ice cream didn't make it."

"

Unfortunately, we were careless," Isa said coldly to her.

Hannah Montana stomped her foot. "Ya'll gotta be kidding me! I didn't give you all that munny to get no results!"

"Aha! She admits it!" the castle's guards, Dilan and Eleaus, along with Braig ran up to Hannah Montana and handcuffed her.

"What is this?" She exclaimed in outrage! "Don't you know who I am!"

"Save it for the judge, _Miley._" Braig said teasingly. The three guards carried the kicking and screaming pop star away.

Leaving Lea and Isa speechless nomming at their ice creams wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: **_Uuuhhhh...o_o"?_

_Soo...sorry I haven't updated this in almost two months! (Though the last update was in May, right?) sooo...extra crack. 8D_

_Let's see, the next theme is...*digs out list* _

**Mother N****ature**

_..._

_Lol...Marluxia...XDDD_

**Reviews (for if you like this), flames (for if you're pisssed it takes me so long to update), and criticisms (for if you think I suck ass at writing) are alllll appreciated~! 8D**_  
_


	22. Mother Nature

**Theme #022: Mother Nature:**

It was an awful time of year: The very LAST week of summer vacation! Soon everyone would be off to an even harder year of school than the previous year. Super no fun! And this may not be know to you, but during the summer nearly every minor is sentenced to at least five weeks of agonizing summer camp, leaving them with only four weeks of summer, three in which they spend lazing around their rooms catching up on all the sleep they've yet to get (because no one sleeps during the school year. Everyone stays up all night chatting with friends and reading fanfics and watching videos on youtube and chatting on skype...I mean, it's not like we can actually do this during the summer, right? Nope, we gotta spend every waking moment of the school year trying to enjoy ourselves during our miserable miserable education cycles), thus leaving them with only one week of summer vacation.

And of course, it's always the last week of summer vacation when everything is closing down and there's nothing of interest to do.

…

Phooey.

_"Man, you know how many detentions I gotta make up from _last _year?" _Lea's voice complained through the speaker of Isa's cell phone. _"Every day after school I have detention, and then every Saturday for the first three _MONTHS _I have detention...this is ridiculous!"_

Isa was only half paying attention to his flamboyant friend. Cellular device in one hand, pencil in the other, Isa was finishing up his summer homework; and knowing Lea, he was probably lounging upside-down on his bed playing video games. "Well maybe if you didn't insist on being the class dumbass—"

_"I take offense to that! Mullet-head is way dumber than I am!"_

"—Then maybe you wouldn't be burdened with all these detentions."

_"Whatever. At least I won't be lone for the first week or so." _Lea chuckled to himself. Regardless of what Lea may say, Isa is almost always the brains of their shenanigans, though Lea is so quick to jump into action he's usually the one caught and blamed for everything. Not that he minds, but occasionally he'll rat out Isa so he'll have a detention buddy. Less than often does he do the latter.

Isa mentally cursed out Lea. No way in hell is he getting into the college he wanted with his detention record...

_"I'm bored...HEY! Have you started your summer homework yet?"_

Isa looked down at his almost-finished homework. "No. You know they give you the first week of school to work on it, so I'll do it then."

_"Lame! I'll cop—ASK someone else then."_

"You can't cover up anything for your life."

_"Shut up! Eh, bored again. Ya want ice cream? I want ice cream. Hinthintnudgenudge."_

"I'm not going all the way across town just to meet up with you and get sea salt ice cream _again_."

_"Gee, thanks. Nice to know where I stand on your list of priorities."_

"List of pri—? Nevermind, I don't want to know."

_"Soo...it's agreed? Ice cream in ten minutes?"_

"I didn't agree to—"

_"What's that? And if you're not there then I'll never talk to you again and get a new best friend? Okay!"_

"Actually..."

_"Wait—Are you seriously considering that?"_

"Possibly..."

_"You suck! I was only joking before, but now I'm serious!"_

"You'll seriously ditch me if I don't meet up to get ice cream?"

_"Yup!"_

_ Why the hell does he sound so cheerful?_ "I'll think about it."

_"TEN MINUTES!" _The other line died.

The blue haired boy scrunched his nose in annoyance and tossed his cell phone behind him, somewhat aiming for his bed but by the sounds of the loud THUMP! It made against the wall, he might need a new cell phone...again. To be fair, Isa spent the next few minutes finishing up the last few pages of his summer homework.

Lea jogged over to the only noteworthy ice cream shop in town (noteworthy because it's run by a duck. A _duck!_). Slowing his pace as to not run into random unimportant bystanders, Lea walked over to the side of the shop where he and Isa usually chill and eat their ice cream together. He grinned. "You're early," Lea said to his blue companion, who was leaning against the side of the building taking small bites out of his sea salt ice cream bar. Isa shrugged and offered the redhead a wrapped ice cream bar—to which he accepted automatically, of course.

"No, you're just late. Like _always_."

Lea happily bite into his ice cream. "Wazzat zupozzd to meen?" He said defensively.

"..."

The two ate in typical silence; neither really having anything to say, but both were quite content with each other's company. By the time they were both done with their ice cream, an idea came to Lea.

"So, I just decided that we're going hiking." Lea announced proudly. Isa gave his friend a confused glance. "What?"

"Look! It's a freakin' beautiful day, the temperature's nice and the sun is out and normally we're stuck in school when there are days like today, so let's abuse the fact that we live in a garden-themed world and we're not in school yet and go do something we never do in the history of _ever!_" Lea took a few breaths. Isa raised an eyebrow, though. "But you hate hiking...?"

Lea punched his friend lightly in the arm. "Shuush! _They_ don't know that!"

"Who's _they?_"

"Let's go!"

And with that, Lea forcibly grabbed Isa arm and sprinted towards...ADVENTURE!

"Lea, this is a park."

"Shuush! We're on a mission."

"Lea...this is a _children's play ground."_

"I said SHUUSH! Do you want _them_ to find us?"

Isa sighed. "Don't you think we're a little too old for these games?"

Lea shook his head and grinned childishly. Isa seriously wanted to slam his head violently against the palm of his hand...but he was too busy returning weird looks to the nearby parents of the small children running around. Maybe he should've just stayed at home that day...

"Isa! Quick! The fortress is under attack!" Lea ran past the swings and dived behind the slide, leaving Isa standing in his one spot completely dumbfounded. A young brunette boy and a spiky blonde boy poke him with their wooden swords. Lea peeked around the swing. "C'mon, Isa! The aliens are attacking you!" A little red-haired girl peeked out the other side of the slide. "Boo!" she giggled deviously.

Isa hung his head in defeat. _Why the hell not._ He ran over and ducked behind the slide. "Sorry I'm late," he mumbled. Lea grinned and pointed at the little girl. "This is Commander Kairi, our prisoner alien!"

"Commander" Kairi stuck her tongue out. "General Ienzo will rescue me!" she cried triumphantly. Isa glanced at the silver-haired boy known as Ienzo, who was sitting on a wooden bench reading a book and not paying attention to anything. Kairi noticed this too and shouted, "I SAID: _GENERAL IENZO WILL RESCUE ME!"_

Ienzo looked up, blinked twice, and then returned to reading his book. Kairi turned to Lea. "Give him five," she stuck her nose in the air stubbornly.

"As. I. Was. Saying," Lea pointed at Kairi, "Alien prisoner," he pointed at Isa, "Darth Vader." Isa glared at his friend, "Why—and who are you?" he scowled. Lea jumped up cheerily and announced proudly, "I am _BATMAN_." Isa and Kairi glanced at each other. From the bench, Ienzo rolled his eyes.

Isa looked behind Lea. "The aliens are invading, go take care of them _Batman._" Three little kids, the brunette and blonde boys followed by a younger black haired girl, were jumping on the slide.

"We've got you surrounded!"

"Come out and fight!"

"Can't hide from us now!"

Lea ran around to the front of the slide. _"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na, BATMAN!"_ The children squealed in excitement and ran away, Lea chasing after them in slow motion. Kairi threw pieces of mulch at the redhead, as if to slow him down. "Go, aliens! Go!" she cheered.

A hand lightly grabbed Isa's shoulder. The blue-head turned around to meet Ienzo. "Pow," he said nonchalantly. Isa raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just going to take the girl now," Ienzo stated.

"Go right ahead," Isa said, watching as Lea tripped over his own two feet and the children began jumping on him.

Lea reached out to him in false terror. "Darth Vader! Help me!" He cried.

"Actually, my name is Anakin Skywalker. _Got it memorized?"_ Isa stuck his tongue out and smirked.

"...I would say bad things to you, but there are small ears present at the moment!"

"Have fun with that." Isa looked over at Ienzo and Kairi, who ran behind a tree and were peeking out around the corner.

"Now to finish you!" The black-haired girl shouted excitedly. She got out a plastic hand water-gun and squirted Lea in the face with ice cold water.

"NOOO! I'm _melting_! MELTING!" Lea screamed dramatically and curled up into a ball. Kairi raced over and climbed on top of him. "Victory is ours~!" She exclaimed as all the other kids cheered. From under the slide, Isa smiled.

One by one and two by two, the children began to empty the playground as the sun began to sink into the horizon. Taking advantage of the lack of children, Lea and Isa invaded the swings.

"Bet I can swing high than you!"

Lea.

"I doubt it."

Isa.

3.

2.

1.

They kicked off the mulch-covered dirt and swung their legs. For the first time in a very long time, _their_ laughter filled the starry night sky.

* * *

**A/N: **_It would be a sin not to upload anything on AXEL/SAIX DAY! D8_

_SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION TIME~! 8D_

_Wanna see my Axel/Saix day pic? 8D - _**.com/#/d2vs29v**

_*cough*_

_Anyways~_

_So for this one...screw it, I just wanted to make it one of those "Let's be kids again! 8D" kind of oneshot. You know, you used to play stupid imaginary games when you were little (my cousin and I used to jump around on her trampoline and pretend we were in a very bouncy world and we'd always go shopping and buy imaginary puppies, lol XD), but then you get to an age where people look down at you for "acting so childish." Pssh. You're only a kid once, right? 8D_

_And I kept it outdoorsy, not only to further emphasize the difference between ages (teens...where are we most of the time? Inside playing on the computer or watching t.v? Yeah, that's what I thought. XD As for the kiddies? They always hog the swings! D8), but also to match the theme of "Mother Nature."_

_Yay! I really DO use my brain sometimes! 8D_

_Next theme is _**CAT**_. FINALLY! I've been waiting so long for this one! 8D Who remembers my earlier CATS reference?__ Well this is going to be even WORSE! 8D *squees, already knowing what the next drabble will be*_

_So expect that one really really soon~ 8D_

_LOL, and out of curiousity, does anyone watch Disorganization13 on youtube? And have you heard they're looking for a few new people to step in for the characters? Lol, my friend is auditioning for Larxene, so being the amazing friend I am, I'm auditioning for Larxene as well just to give her some competition. Though the chances of me actually getting in are...slimmer than AXEL! XD So I'm half-assing it. Whatever, it's just for the lawls anyways. XD_

**Like always: Flames, reviews, and criticisms are greatly appreciated~! 8D**_  
_


	23. Cat

**Theme #023: Cat:**

It was the first day of the new school year. The skies were blue, the grass was green, the flowers were blooming, and the—

"That's a cat."

Lea sat in homeroom with a smug look on his face, smiling in disbelief at the sight before him. Isa looked down at the box he was holding and nodded. Why? Because peeking out of the box was a stray little gray kitten. "Yeah..."

Lea laughed. "_That_," he pointed at the kitten, "is a _cat!"_

"Yes, I am quite aware that this is a cat. Anything else?"

"..._Why?"_

"Why" was a good question. For those who didn't already know...Isa's not exactly what you'd call a cat person. In fact, he despises cats. So when the self-proclaimed cat hater walks into school with a cat...he sounds pretty hypocritical, right?

But Isa had an explanation. He set the box down on his desk and taped on the lid (which had holes in it for air) and turned to his friend, explaining what happened. About a week ago, Isa was walking home from the grocery store, and this here stray cat followed him home. After listening to the cat cry outside his house for five hours, Isa finally brought the cat in and gave it food, then let it out hoping it'd leave. Except, it didn't.

"So you bring it to school?" Lea asked, smirking. Isa nodded and plopped the box on Red's desk. "Happy birthday," he replied coldly. Lea picked up the box and took out the kitten. "Aw, thanks! It's what I've _always_ wanted!" He stuck his tongue out at his friend and stroked the kitten's head. "It needs a name, though..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...-Wait, that's it?" Lea glared at the fourth wall. Isa sighed, "Lea, don't look at it. Remember what happened last time?" Lea pouted. "Well what is she gonna do this time? Cut us of—"

* * *

**A/N:** _Yes, seriously. _

_While we're at it, care to give cat name suggestions? Le kitty shall make future appearances, heehee...  
_


	24. No Time

**Theme #024: No Time:**

It was a quarter past two on a lovely Friday afternoon. Only twenty more torturous minutes of a boring ass lecture on something about commas and when to use them and then it would be the weekend, where one could forget about how badly their sentences were written and eat ice cream.

Because ice cream is the equivalent of sex, okay? But there's a strict rule against "under aged sex" (whatever the fuck that is), so eating ice cream with someone is the next best thing (and yes, eating ice cream with more than one person is considered an orgy. Just saying).

Why this was all going through Lea's head as he was watching the seconds tick by on the 5-minutes-slow school clock, the world will never know. You should just simply nod your head and accept that fact that this is _Lea_ we're talking about and you should never really expect anything more.

The teacher insisted on droning on about these comma things. Half the class were passed out cold, gathering drool on their papers, while half of the other half of the class were eagerly staring at the clock, much like Lea. Then there was the other other half of half the class that were dutifully taking notes, much like Isa. Thank goodness this wasn't a math class.

Class-wise, they were supposed to be copying down notes on comma uses from the computer projection on the board, which only half of half the class were doing, when the lights flickered. The students taking notes frowned, as the computer had restarted and their notes to copy were gone, while the students staring at the clock smirked. The students sleeping, obviously, did not notice nor did they wake up. The teacher swore under her breath and went to retype her password.

She did so in vain, though, as the lights flickered again.

And again.

And then...

Darkness.

The students that were sleeping woke with a startled "What the-?" whilst the clock-staring students cheered the pitch black darkness (for they were in a classroom with no windows). Though sight was ruled out, Lea could hear their teacher fumble through her drawers for the emergency flashlight. "I've never had a reason to use this before..." she mumbled as she shook it to see if there were batteries before switching it on. A faint, yellow light dimly lit up the small corner of the room she was in.

"Does this mean we can leave early?" One of the previously-snoozing students said. By the sounds of it, Lea figured it was that mullet-haired boy.

"No," was the disgruntled response.

Blindly, Isa put his papers into their proper folders and slid them into his schoolbag. "This is new," he commented. Lea leaned over, flailing his arms. "Isa? Isa! Is that you? I think..I think I've gone BLIND!" he moaned dramatically before falling out of his seat and exploding into giggles. Isa rolled his eyes, knowing very well no one could see it anyway.

"Lea, get back in your seat," the teacher sighed and flashed the light around the room, taking a head count.

"Wonder why the power's out," one student said.

"Faulty wiring?" Another suggested.

"No way, you know how many generators this school's got?"

"Worse case scenario, there's a deranged teenager with a gun downstairs who cut out the power," the teacher said carelessly with a wave of her hand. The class burst out laughing. "Wait...Isa, you're still here, right?" Lea poked his friend to make sure. "Clearly I am," was the reply.

"So..." Lea turned towards the teacher," you meant to say there are _other_ deranged teenagers at this school?"

Luckily, Lea could only "feel" the death glare he'd gotten from a certain blue-haired student.

"So you mean we're all going to die?" The mullet haired boy said with panic in his voice.

"No no, we're not going to die. Isa's still here, see?"

"Lea-"

"Thanks. That's _real_ comforting."

Lea simply gave the guy a thumbs up and a cocky grin.

"What time is it?" Someone asked lazily.

"SUMMERTIME~!"

"Shut. Up."

"Can't you tell it's clearly _not_ our vacation?"

"Clear? What's clear? All I see is..well, nothing..."

"You can see the ceiling over there!"

"No one cares about the ceiling."

"I care about the ceiling," the teacher said defensively.

"Anyone got a watch?"

"I do!"

"What time is it?"

"Aside from summertime?" Lea turned the back light on on his wristwatch. "We've got five minutes."

"They seriously kept us in here this whole time?"

"Bullshit. My friend just texted me! She says her class was allowed to leave ten minutes ago!"

"What?" Half the class swore in colorful context loudly while the teacher made her way to confiscate the cell phone.

"Maybe they forgot about us and we'll be doomed to rot in here for all eternity..."

"That's a depressing thought..anyone got a disco ball?"

"Who the hell brings disco balls to school, Lea?"

"AWESOME PEOPLE, that's who!"

"Lea, no shouting."

"MY BAD...I mean...My bad..."

To be blunt, it's fair to say that nothing of interest occurred for the next five minutes until a school administrator came to release them from class. And go figure, the classroom next door had their door open the whole time, and they had a window. So it was fairly bright in the hallways.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay. Shit happens._


	25. Trouble Lurking

**WARNING: **Contains utter bullshit so I can get this stupid theme done and over with and finally move on to the next one. x.x

* * *

**Theme #25: Trouble Lurking:**

"Alright, here's what happened: I was walking through the main plaza to get to Scrooge's ice cream shop to buy some ice cream—because I'm a law abiding citizen and would never dream of not legally paying for my ice cream, okay?—and there's a line, so, like the good law abiding citizen I am, I wait in the line for my ice cream. So I'm waiting in line for my ice cream, right? And next thing I know, Scarface here comes outta nowhere and pushes me over!"

"OBJECTION!"

"Sit down and shut up! This is NOT a court of law!"

"It might as well be. You got the hammer thing going on—"

"SILENCE!"

The room silenced at once. There wasn't much to say about the room; it was small and dimly lit, the light overhead flickering. Around a broad, rotting wooden table sat four people of the male variety. The local redheaded bastard was leaning casually in his chair at one end of the table, keeping his balance as he rocked himself back and forth and showing no signs of discomfort, as if he were in this situation every other day. His right-hand blue-haired companion simply sat back in his seat with his arms crossed, glaring at the ceiling for no apparent reason. Apparently he did that a lot.

On the other side of the table sat a man with an eyepatch over his right eye and a scar across his left cheek. To make matters worse, he had an unnatural yellow eye. YELLOW. Lea couldn't help but grin as he thought how high Braig ranked on the creeper scale. At the opposite end of Red sat a large man with copper hair and a small wooden mallet, which he banged violently against the table until there was complete silence in the room.

Another man was in the room, but he stood at the door, behind the copper haired man, holding a very intimidating looking lance in his hands.

After a moment of silent flickers, Aeleus sighed and asked Lea to continue his story. "Okay, so...I was waiting in line, Scarface pushed me over and cut in front of me because he's a dou—jerk like that. So I don't like getting pushed out of line, yanno? But lucky for Scarface here, Isa decided to come in at that point and stopped me before I pushed him back. Turns out, Isa was at the front of the line and already bought an ice cream for me, so I didn't bother with him and we went on our way."

Braig was seething in his seat, to say the least, wanting to object the statement with all his might but one look from Aeleus and he swallowed his words before they could form.

"And you're sure that's all that happened?" Aeleus asked suspiciously to the two colorful heads. Red nodded with that damn cocky smile of his, and Blue simply kept his face devoid of all emotion—except for the whole glaring-at-the-ceiling thing.

After another moment of silence, this one more anxious than the first, Aeleus sighed and set down his hammer. "Alright, I'll believe you."

Lea grinned victoriously. "Nice! Can we go now—"

"WHAT A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!" Braig roared, jumping up from his seat in rage. Lea raised a finger to his lips and shushed Scarface. "Be mindful of your word choice, there are children in here," he said calmly, nodding his head in Isa's general direction.

Who in turn gave Lea a rude hand gesture, much to Red's amusement. Braig ignored them, though. "Aeleus, how can you take their word over mine?"

"Simple," Aeleus stood up and motioned for Dilan to move from the door, "knowing _your_ record and knowing _their_ record, neither of your stories seem likely. But," he glared over at Braig from the corner of his eyes, "_someone_ recently decided it would be a good idea to mix all my white laundry with their red laundry, leaving me with nothing but pink undergarments, _so_ my completely unbiased opinion chooses to believe the two boys and give you a deserving punishment."

Braig rolled his eye. "For the last time, Xehanort did that, _not_ me!" At Aeleus and Dilan's skeptical looks, Braig crossed his arms. "I swear, the guy's a pro con-er! He's like, pure evil or something!"

"Riiiiiiiight," Lea but in, "and little shadows are going to come out of the ground and kill us all. Can we go now?" Dilan shrugged and the two boys quickly made their way out of the room.

"Well that went well," Lea commented after tossing his second ice cream stick into a nearby trash can. Isa shook his head. "I still fail to see the point of that."

"Simple: the guy beat me at a game of strip poker. I had to get him back somehow, and this was just the perfect opportunity, I couldn't just pass it up," he grinned devilishly.

Isa stopped in his tracks. "..._Why..._no..._when_ did you play strip poker with him?" Lea chuckled darkly. "Oh, you don't remember, do you? Well, I guess spiking your drink does that to you..."

With that, Lea walked around laughing like a psychopathic maniac, leaving Isa To cautiously follow after and question what exactly happened that mysterious night...

"I'll give you a hint: YES."

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I blame this theme. I honestly had no efin clue what to do for this, so I finally sat myself down and forced myself to write the first thing that came to mind._

_And this is the end result._

_Now I'm finally done with this shit theme and I can move on to the next theme: Tears._

_Which...I really wanna make a yaoi one, so just a heads up~ 8D_

_NO, that's not the lemon fic! XD_

_And now for my ramble:_

_I am currently OBSESSED with D Gray-Man, which is partially the reason I haven't updated this lately. I love DGM so much, I'm tempted to start writing fanfictions for that. XD Doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing these, just means that my laziness will mount even higher and I probably won't write anything for years on end._

_Actually, no. I'd go mad if I didn't write. x.x_

_I am tempted to do a KH/DGM crossover fic, though...Never wrote a crossover before...never WANTED to write a crossover before..._

_It's weird having two fandoms that I love equally. XD_

_Now pertaining to this, I'm thinking of making this a " special" fanfic. Mainly because I get so little feedback on dA. :\  
_


	26. Tears

**Theme #026: Tears:**

Like a good little Nobody, he did what he was told.

To an extent, anyway.

He'd wake up early, prepare the assignments for the day, and carry out his beyond dull duties of organizing mission reports while he waited for the others to return, unfortunately, with _more_ mission reports for him to file the next day. If it wasn't for his superb poker face, anyone would've been able to tell that Saïx was, to say the least, genuinely displeased about his predicament—though that's an understatement. If the disgruntled Nobody could truly feel anything, it would be much more than displeasure.

Of course, there was one person who could see through his mask. Saïx knew it. Axel knew it. And Axel made sure to remind Saïx that he knew it by pushing his buttons whenever he had the chance. Blue would always save his deadliest glares for his friend, who seemed intent on getting him to crack in front of the other members.

So far, no luck.

However, it did raise Saix's spirit's a bit to know that he could just as easily see through Axel's mask. While Axel may have expertly hidden his true colors behind sugar coated smiles and laughter, the bluehead knew where his weak point was.

Axel knew it. Saïx knew it. But Saïx didn't make it his purpose in his nonexistent life to remind Axel that he knew it.

Maybe if he had, things would've been different. Maybe the two wouldn't have broken apart. Hell, maybe they would've succeeded with their plans.

But ultimately, they didn't, and Saïx learned to accept that. Axel, so painfully obviously, didn't.

Even after his little friend-facade passed over, he wouldn't drop that empty smile or the shallow laughter around the others. Even once, when only Saïx was present in the room, Axel tried to keep his mask on.

"There's no point in lying around me," Saïx had stated coldly to his former friend, a resentful glare eyes him and his infamous scowl of disapproval pasted itself on his face. _Damnit_, Saïx internally kicked himself. He even went out of his way to show anger towards the idiot redhead, and he hated himself for it.

Axel's smile faded into a blank expression, his eyes glazed over as though he were searching through his memories for a legitimate response to the situation. He furrowed his eyebrows in defeat and settled with a frown; either dissatisfied with the little success in finding a more suitable facial expression, or just genuinely unhappy with his not-friend.

"Whatever," said he as Axel turned to walk away. For only a second, it seemed the scenery had changed. For a second, Saïx wasn't standing in a marble white castle, watching a disgruntled redhead walk away, but in a brightly lit town with stone pavement and flowers tactfully planted around the area for appeal. There was still a redhead in the picture, though he had an overly dramatic scowl on his face, and turned to to take a few steps away before stopping and making a childish "Hmph!" noise. But then he cocked his head, that stupid smile took over his face again. _"Next time, okay?"_

Saïx breathed out a small laugh as the scene faded away. Axel had stopped and cocked his head a bit to look at the bluehead.

"What are you laughing about?" Axel tried to say it with little emotion, but his amused tone could easily be heard poking through his voice.

"Nothing," Saïx said as he reverted back to his blank mask as he made his leave, "Just my memories."

There was sharp venom in his voice, though Axel wasn't sure if that was intended or not. Red, too, took his leave in the opposite direction, resisting futility against the grin tugging at the side of his lips. A few memories of his lonely, tearful nights flowed into his mind as he walked, and the redhead figured that was his subconscious telling him he was "sad." He wondered if he could cry, if his eyes were still able to form streams of tears if he could remember sadness.

For a while, the redhead shameless sat in his room, trying force himself to shed so much as one tear. And why shouldn't he? He wanted to cry, to mourn the loss of his friends, his best friends, himself...

Yet no matter how many memories he replayed in his mind or how many hours he tried clenching his eyes shut and breathing deeply, no sorrowful liquids would come. His eyes didn't even seem remotely wet.

Forcing a sigh of defeat, Axel laid against his bed and glared up at Kingdom Hearts from his window. Suddenly, he didn't care about the laws of the universe. He knew he could never be able to physically cry without his emotional overdose companion, but he knew what it was like. He knew he wanted to cry.

And do, silently, he did. He tricked his mind into remember what it felt like to have tears trickle down his cheek, sliding off the edge of his face and gravity dragging the droplets to the ground. Silently, he wept dry tears in the conforms of his room.

Though dry, his tears were far from his empty self, for they held all the meaning in the world.

* * *

**A/N:** _Like always it seems, I had an idea for this..stepped away for a week or two...came back to it...completely forgot what the first idea was...walked away for another week or two...thought up another idea for it...kinda forgot the second idea..._

_And so here I am, forcing the theme out of me. XD_

_So this theme, "Tears," is just begging to angsty to an extent, yanno? I also felt it necessary to give Saix a bit of a narrative since I usually favor Lea/Axel's silly narratives over Isa/Saix's...not as silly narratives._

_And yes, it is possible to give a narrative through one character in third person, for those of you who question the sanity of that above sentence._

_Like a few of my previous drabbles, this one can be taken in a yaoi sense or a purely friendship sense._

_I really have nothing to say about this one...it sounded better in my head than it does written out, lmao...XD_

_Next theme is...Foreign..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_So it might be another month or two before I update this, then. XD_

_Now I'll break out into advertisements~_

_Do YOU like roleplaying Xaldin, Zexion, Axel, or Xion?_

_Are you interested in joining an Organization roleplay group as one of the above mentioned characters?_

_Well, if you have a dA account, feel free to check out this [not] link: _**wolfiekid(dot)deviantart(dot)com/journal/38386058/**

_(ff(dot)net dislikes the linkage on actual stories, so you'll just have to copy and paste, and replace the (dot)'s with "."'s~)_

_(I'm Roxas in that RP, btw~ *heart*)_

_Other than that, I have actually gone through with writing that KH/DGM crossover fic, which is up now (*subliminal message*). It's partly thanks to me writing that that I got the inspiration to write this drabble, so don't go hating just yet! XD_

_Other than that, some guy of awesomeness preformed the "Yeah Toast!" song at my school's talent show._

_And he even preformed it while banging a fork and a spoon against a toaster._

_Again, guy of awesomeness. *heart*  
_

_I'mma stop rambling now. XD_

**Reviews, flames, and criticism are all greatly appreciated~**_(and let's face it, I'm a review whore because reading your responses makes me super happy inside~*gives hearts to all my fabtabulous reviewers*)__  
_


	27. Foreign

**Theme #027: Foreign**

_"拝啓 カイリ ヱエルソン、  
汝は お粗末 です！-"_

"Lea, what are you writing?"

Lea looked up from his 詞 and hate-mail-to-be to glare at his friend for disrupting his concentration. "I'm writing a very angry letter to the crazy fangirl who writes these shit drabbles!"

Isa stared at the redhead for a good moment or two before asking blatantly, "In Chinese?"

_"Japanese!"_ Lea corrected him, pointing at the totally obvious ひらがな characters alongside the Chinese-turned-Japanese かんじ.

"..." Isa fell silent as Lea went back to writing as much Japanese as he possibly knew, such as ばか and おにばばあ. Then he shook his head.

"So basically she's blowing this theme off by having you write in a foreign language?"

"Yup."

"Even though she's left us and let us rot on her hard drive for over a month because she won't stop fangirling over DGM long enough to pay enough attention to us to actually write a legit drabble?"

"Yup."

"And I'm guessing this is only being posted because it's April Fool's Day?"

"Most likely."

The two friends stared at each other in grim agreement that the writing was a self-inserting-lazy-bitch when it came to their fanfictions when Marluxia streaked by.

"EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT EVEN FROM THIS TIME PERIOD AND LOGICALLY SHOULD BE HERE, LOOKIT MAI FLOWERY BAGGAGE OF FRUITINESS AND OMG EVEN! HAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

And then the illogically placed streaking Marluxia glomped Even and had buttsmex with him, though no one saw that because their eyes melted out of their skulls.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Sooo...yeah...figured I should post something. Originally I had a foreign exchange student theme planned, but my iPod totally deleted it and I didn't have the heart to retype it all...soo...  
This...  
And yes, I did type this on my iPod. And I uploaded it on my iPod. I'm that fucking awesome. Granted, I'm constantly testing my mobile uploads. The first time it didn't work at all, however I was looking at the files already on my document manager and noticed that on my iPod I saw HTML tags within the document, so for this upload I added HTML. We'll see if it works.  
If so, I might work on these more often.  
Reviews make me happy, regardless of if they're positive or negative~~_


	28. Sorrow

**Theme #028: Sorrow:**

_ They say the greatest tragedies are hidden in the shadows of the greatest comedies._

Isa did not fully believe that for quite long time, for he naturally took everything for granted without a thought to spare. Not even when that idiot redhead, Lea, came running up to him with that stupid grin on his face.

_ Like always._

Some things were easy to grow accustomed to. Idiot redheaded leeches and idiot smiles were among those 'some things,' along with certain mannerisms so foreign to the well-mannered upper classes that would otherwise be frowned upon and instantly voted 'improper' without a second's hesitation.

Such was the world the higher and mightier knew. It was customary, cultural, law. Never denied, nor challenged, nor broken. Always simply 'was.'

And yet, Isa found himself increasingly in the company of a boy of lesser stature. Of class with no funds, of family with torn ridges; Isa, at first, was genuinely ashamed to be seen in public with Lea. It was embarrassing to him, especially right after the 'incident which must not ever be discussed EVER.'

But time moved on. People forgot. Isa started smiling in public again. And thus, the days continued onward.

_ And that was all to it._

Or was it?

Why was it so wrong for two people-children at that-to be seen playing an innocent little game together? Once upon a time, it was not so bad for them to play, but it seems once they hit a certain age, 'appropriate social order' must be taught and executed firmly. Schools took action near flawlessly; carefully separating the students based on various factors. Stores could not pull off the inconspicuous acts as the schools could, and thus the pressure for shop-owners to remain neutral was crucial for ignorant blissful mind-frame of the aesthetic town.

Few were concerned about the ways of the people. Even fewer actually protested, though they were quickly silenced and forgotten. Even so, some people aimlessly questioned the ways, not challenging the idea yet not fully supporting it.

* * *

**A/N:** _So..apparently it turns out I ID write something for this prompt...but I don't remember when..? Judging by the dark tone, I'm guessing some time over the summer last year... Whatever. I knew the next theme was Happiness, and after writing Titanic, I was overcome with inspiration for writing. As for this chapter... Well, I didn't like this prompt anyway. And I'm sure I had a good idea, but whatever. This one will remain unfinished. Or maybe it is finished and I forgot to post it? So many questions~_


	29. Happiness

Sixteen minutes past three and Isa braced himself for yet another assault by his not surprisingly thespian friend.  
Seventeen minutes.  
_Huh. Maybe he finally gave up._  
Isa bravely began he walk home, boldly turning on his heel and walking away from the school.

And then he was jumped.

* * *

"I think he's waking up!" said one voice.  
"Good! We need him!" said another voice, slightly more familiar.  
"Isa! WAKEY WAKEY TIME!" shouted one particular redhead Isa could identify any day.  
Isa groggily came into consciousness. "Lea, for the love of Ansem, I am _not_ joining the school's play.  
"It's not a play!" Lea argued defensively. "It's a _musical!_"  
"More the reason not to join." Blue took in his surroundings as he stood up; they were backstage in the auditorium. Again.  
"But it's he best comedic musical ever!" Mullet-boy tried to contribute.  
"Not interested," Isa stated flatly. He slung his bag around his head and pushed his way to the exit, ignoring the redhead that followed closely behind.  
"Please, Isa? You're the only one who can pull off this one specific role!" Lea pleaded, flipping through the pages of the script to find an example of the character.  
"And is this character a main character?"  
"Well...kind of..."  
"Then no." Lea ran out in front of his friend, stopping him and shoving the script into his hands. "At least look at it, will ya?" Isa sighed.  
"I'll think about it," he said.  
"Promise?" Lea asked, giving him the pleading puppy eyes. Isa tried to look away; he didn't want to be guilt tripped into doing _this_.  
"I promise I'll think about it," he grumbled, shoving the script into his bag. Lea, content with that reply, smiled.  
"Great! So, ice cream at four?"  
Isa responded by slamming the theatre doors behind him on his way out.

* * *

Later that night, Isa and Lea claimed the latter's living room (including the t.v) for the Struggle match. Lea had to carefully plan out his plot to make Isa social enough to take up the role. If he was too forward Isa would grouchily retreat, but if he was reasonably laid back he would offer to take up the part.  
Oh, the things Lea learns from manipulation.  
Other than Isa accidentally punting Smokey (Lea's cat) across the room when he tried playing with his feet (in Isa's defense, he was getting much better at controlling his impulses around cats...such as punting them. It's a work in progress), and Lea losing 20 munny from his betting, the evening passed relatively normally.  
As Isa was at the door ready to leave, Lea subtly brought up the initial question again.  
"So about the musical..." he started.  
"I'll think about it," Isa repeated from earlier with the same intent flat tone of seriousness.  
"Right... Night then..." Lea waved his friend good-bye and Isa made his way outside.  
Then he popped his head back in. "By the way," he said, "the hammer is my penis."  
Blue left his friend laughing hysterically and falling to the floor. Breathlessly, Lea reached for his phone and texted Mullet-head, happily announcing they have a Captain Hammer for their school's production of Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog.

* * *

  
**A/N:** _The idea for this was inspired by my friend's obsession with Dr. Horrible. Basically, whenever we feel like...bored/shitty/lame/whatever, we just say, "The hammer is my penis," and all smiles return. XD Meanwhile, the idea that Axel/Lea would be singing Dr. Horrible's part of "A Man's Gotta Do What A Man's Gotta Do" led to the debate that the only way that would be properly hilarious is if Saix/Isa was Captain Hammer. XD The things that blend together in my brain..._


	30. Letter of Revision

Dear my darling readers,

I am terribly, awfully, horrendously apologetic for whatever inconvenience I may have cause you when you clicked on this chapter with such excitement only to find that it was not a long awaited update. Instead, this is simply a note asking to direct your attention to my profile page.

It is, however, understandable that some people are simply too lazy to click to the author's profile. I should know: I am one of those people. So for lazy bums like me, I shall address the gist of all the information you will find on my profile here, emphasized in bold.

**This story is going to undergo major revisions, including rewrites.**

**Such revisions have not begun, so they will take time.**

**I will try to balance between the revisions so the stories update evenly.**

It should be noted that I am in college now (yay!), so that takes the main priority of my life. But I have enough free time to easily take on three stories for rewrite. Right now, the goal is to update each story at least once a month, starting in March 2013.

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns (or you wish to flame me fur the lulz), feel free to do so~

I assure you I am not shitting you this time,

Le Kaikai~


End file.
